Living Inside Of Myself:The Rick Effect
by ERJTVFan
Summary: A new show titled "Degrassi Duets" made up by Jiberty so a famous director will use parts of it in his new movie, has every couple in Degrassi trying out for it. Ashley decides to sign her & Craig up but when she comes down with Laryngitis Jimmy helps out
1. Dr Heckyll and Mr Jive

**_Authors Note:_** If you read the summary you get the jist of some the story. This story is the first in a two possibly three part story drama about how Rick's affect on the students in Degrassi cause coupledom that wouldn't be seen or even thought of before the event. Some of the couples stay the same in pure Degrassi makeup but others lives will be changed for ever more. This first part story has one main couple but they will play around the other characters in Degrassi. Try to figure out who it will be some might get it and some won't get it until at least a couple of chapters later. The title of the story and chapters are also in Degrassi TNG form old 80 hits from the past so some might not make sense or seem weird. Note this story has spoilers after TSS so if you are and American viewer you might be a little lost, other wise Enjoy

This is the first part of my story it's more like a prequel then an actual First Chapter. This will help explain the meaning of the story and how the unexpected couple becomes a couple. The prequel will consist mostly of Liberty & J.T. and the beginnings of there musical/play Degrassi Duet. It will be in screenplay form instead of the regular story form(Which I will result to later on)it will also start off with a a humorous tone but later down in other chapters it will take on full Degrassi Intense drama. This also has some spoilers and the fictional characters Jay & Silent Bob who will be making a guest appearance on Degrassi in the upcoming episodes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi, any of it's fictional character or Jay & Silent Bob(Although I love your work Kevin Smith please please please don't sue me). Any of these events that are happening in this story should happen on the show it's purely coincidental and not of psychic or astalking nature.

_**A lovely winter day at Degrassi. Around Fourth Period. J.T. and Liberty get a call from Mrs. H on the intercom and are walking to her office.**_

Liberty**-** Why do you think Ms. H wanted us to come to her office.

J.T.-Who knows maybe where going to get the boot for the Radish song.

Liberty**- **Somehow, I seriously doubt that. (Giving J.T. the evil eye) Maybe it's because you (putting up quotient notes sign with fingers) "accidentally" pushed Danny.

J.T.-Look Liberty I said I was sorry about that for the umpteenth million time. What more do you want from me, to do a Van goth and cut of my ear just to prove my love.

Liberty-Ohhh caveman J.T. has evolved into a somewhat civilized man and learned how to pronounce a famous dead artist correctly. Well you can say "you're sorry" for a million and one times and it it still won't change the fact.

J.T.- What fact, Liberty?

Liberty- The fact that your an pompous jerk who fights with underage kids in his spare time when your not .....

Ms. Hatzilakos- Liberty and J.T. just the two people I've been waiting to see. Please come inside my office. (Mrs H escorts them in) Now I know you're wandering why I wanted you two to come to my office.

Liberty-Oh I have my suspicions.

Ms. Hatzilakos-Oh great! So you guys know, although I knew it wasn't going to remain a secret for long.

Liberty- Uhhh a secret? What secret?

Ms. Hatzilakos-You know Ms. Van Zandt the rumors about the producers slash directors coming to Degrassi.

J.T.- Wow does it have anything to do with the events that have been going on here lately. You know the shooting and Spinner and all.

Ms. Hatzilakos-Although those events are very important as well as traumatic for the school it is irrelevant to the directors coming to Degrassi.

J.T.-So why are they coming? It's not like there isn't interesting about this place other then....

Liberty- What J.T. is trying to say is why are we here? Does it have anything to do with are production of _Dracula._

Ms. Hatzilakos- In a way it does. You guys did such a great job with Dracula and getting the school involved with it that I thought maybe you could do something similar to it.

J.T.-I know you want us to do Frankenstein or the Werewolf man.

Liberty- Well I know someone that will be perfect as the lead.

J.T.-It's great that you want to volunteer your brother for the part but maybe we should give someone else a chance to play a man eating monster for once.

Ms. Hatzilakos-Ok those are all great ideas but I was thinking something a little less frighting this time maybe even a musical. You know something light since it is pretty close to Valentines day maybe even a romance.

(J.T. and Liberty look at each other)

Ms. Hatzilakos- Oh I'm sorry I'm rambling on this is your production and this will be my last input. The directors wanted to see a little of Degrassi's history and well they gave me a note of what they want and don't want.(Passes the letter to J.T. Liberty glances over his shoulder)

J.T.- ( Reads note aloud) To whom it may concern Hopefully the very hot Princapal at Degrassi Ms. Hatslakers no Ms Hazlocas, scratch that Ms. H,

Me and my partner Silent Bob want to do a movie here in Degrassi otherwise known as Canada otherwise known as little America. We are famous in Big America and want to do a film to showcase little America. But before we do we want a show to know what Degrassi is all about. Please don't let it be anything lame, boring diealogs, weird costumes or put old people in it. Please let it have music better yet rock and Bob says jazz and pop but you don't have to show that crap wait Bob says show that crap or he won't go. Ok well show the rock,pop and jazz, let it be in musical form or what ever, just want to hear people sing some good stuff. Nothing luvey duvey wait Bob says some romance is equally intriguing and good for the soul. Dang Bob stop watching Oprah oh wait I'm writing this stuff down glad I didn't curse or nothing. Well anyway make sure it has good music, good times, and ....

Liberty-(Grabs paper and says it aloud) Hot Chicks!!! (J.T laughs) Seriously Ms H you have to be joking. (reads rest of the letter) Oh yeah and get those two kids who did that Dracula show. We saw the tape and although the show had a lot of kids talking it was tight. Bob said it was intellectually stimulating and he found it to be one of the best plays he has seen since Richard the III. What the fu...awww heck is Richard the III. Well get those kids to make up the play and will be there front and center plus make the movie there and give ten percent of our funds to Degrassi. Peace and Love Jay and Silent Bob.

P.S. Thanks so much for the picture Ms. H. Bob said you are one of the most breath taking woman he has seen since.......

Ms. Hatzilakos-(Snatches the letter and places it back in her desk)So what do you guys think?

Liberty-Ms H this has to be a joke or prank of some kind besides the large amounts of grammatical errors this guy seems to be insane. Who writes letters like this these days and has the nerve to say he's a professional director with a silent partner. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if this guy is some kind of nut case, a real wacko. Ms. H someone is pulling your chain, especially since the mass publicity Degrassi has been receiving. Maybe it leaked out to the United Stated if this letter is even from the States.

Ms. Hatzilakos- It's already been checked this letter seems to be legit. I even checked the guys on the Internet here take a peek. (Ms H turns her computer screen to face the two)

Liberty- Wow there last movie sold out in less then a weekend. Not exactly Oscar worthy material but it did make a total revenue of over (Liberty drops jaw) 150 million dollars.

J.T.- Well that's it I'm sold. Whatever you want us to do Ms H I'm willing and if you can somehow convince Jay & SilentBob for oh say a little small percent of the profits if they need inspiration tell them I'm available.

Ms. Hatzilakos-Thank you Mr.Yorke but your assistance other then the musical won't be necessary and you are only one half to this project. Well, Liberty, the rest is up to you.

Liberty-(Looks at Ms H and then at J.T. then takes a deep breath) Ok I'll do it. As long as my creative work isn't butchered beyond recognition and the hot chicks theme will be toned down. I create art, not smutty rock and roll videos.

Ms. Hatzilakos-Well then it's settled. Do you have a name for the production.

Liberty-Ummm Ms H my work takes time and progress. You can't just rush art it.....

J.T.- What my little cum quad was saying is that it will be titled Degrassi Duets.

Liberty- Cum quad? What?

J.T.- Of course turtledove. Remember when we said how it would be so romantic for us to create a show unlike any other Degrassi show ever seen. Picture it Ms H the beginning of Degrassi about fifty years ago. Two high school lovers are strolling in a park by the school and start singing a wonderful duet, fast forward to the fifties bobby socks and poodle dresses whats not a duet without a little classic Rock & Roll, fast forward to theturbulent sixties twoprotesting hippiestudents sing about their love before being dragged away by the cops. It keeps going and going the telling of Degrassi history through the years with musical duets and songs as the monologue.

Ms. Hatzilakos-I like it J.T. I can picture it. Not only is it good but it seems short enough to keep one half of our guest directors short attention span involved while the storyline will be a great way to involve the rest of the audience. Good going guys write down the synopsis you just gave in words and then will get this show started.

Liberty- Wait a min....

J.T.- Well great.(Pushes Liberty out before she can say a word and closes her outside the office) Here's my card just in case they change there mind about the extra help. You know good footage can be used in the movie from my I mean me and Liberty's project.(Leaves office) Yes!! I'm rich I'm rich

Liberty- J.T. Yorke what just happened in there? I didn't agree to you're Degrassi duet fiasco.

J.T.- Come on Liberty this is a chance we can finally work as a team and get reimbursements beyond my.. I mean our wildest dreams. Think about it wouldn't even 1 or five percent of the movie profits in our I mean Degrassi hands do so much for everyone. The halls can be freshly cleaned everyday. New class rooms, desk, computers, lockers, and more funding for the drama, science and music clubs.

Liberty- Hmmm, as much as it pains me to say this you do have a point. Although if Jay & Bob decide to use the footage from our project to use in their movie and give us a small percentage of the profits, I get 60 percent.

J.T.- What! Thats robbery! We are a team you know.

Liberty- Maybe, but I'm not stupid. This show doesn't go without my say so.

J.T.- Fine, although you forget without the show, no funds for science, music and drama clubs.

Liberty- Fine, we split fifty fifty. Deal?(Liberty pulls out her hand for a handshake)

J.T.- (He kisses her on the cheek) Deal! (Runs to his next class) I'm rich I'm rich

(Liberty holds cheek)


	2. Fame

__

Note: **As I stated in the first chapter that will likely be one of the only chapters in script format. The rest of the chapters from now on will be in story format and they will also build up to the romance part in complete story transgression form(plot-climax-ending,etc). This is also my first story so give a girl a break. I'm not stating I'm the next Danielle Steel of romance novels this is just a honky dorey teen angst romantic mystery dramatic with a little humor in the mix kind of tale. Sadly there aren't enough columns to explain that so I'm going to put it in General column and you can decide which category it fits well into yourself. Helpful insight reviews will be gladly appreciated. Thanks : )**

Chapter 2: Fame

It's another perfect but oddly warm end of January day. Ashley decided to have her lunch outside because it was just too nice to eat indoors. Just as she was about to sit down she noticed a bright yellow flyer posted on the school announcement board. She read it to herself.

**Think you have what it takes to in the next J.T. Yorke & Liberty Van Zandt Degrassi Production?**

**Do you have talent? Drive? Dancing abilities? But most of all do you have the vocal chords to go with it?**

**Well if any or all of the above apply to you and you have a talented friend as well join us today 4:00 p.m. **

**We look forward to seeing you in Room 2B for a brief discussion explaining our production. **

**Free Punch and Cake.**

Ashley glanced over the flyer for a while.

"Might as well go, I don't have anything else planned for today." Ashley says out loud to her self.

"Go where?" Ellie asked

"Here." Ashley points to the flyer

Ellie skimmed over the note. "Oh that, you know the only reason most people are trying out is because there's a rumor going around."

"What rumor? Ashley ask. I hope it's not like there last play. I don't think I could live down the reputation of having some kind of social disease" Ash says in disgust.

" Nah, nothing that major just that the whole reason there doing this is because some big Hollywood directors are going to be there."

"Directors, I know the last show those two wrote was good but it wasn't exactly Hollywood material. I saw someone in the back nodding off."

"That's why it's a rumor. Anyway I'm not going, I have a meeting with my group."

"Yeah Craig told me about it. But I'm going to go even if the rumor turns out to be true it could be laugh to see what those two are going to come up with now"

" Well don't say I didn't warn you when half of the school shows up."

Ash snickers before taking a seat at a bench. "I seriously doubt it."

* * *

"Oh my God, can you believe this?" Paige ask while looking at the very long line of students circling around the Degrassi halls.

"I know and it's only been five minutes since the end of the day bell rung" Hazel replies after closing her locker.

"And to think I had to cancel Spirit Squad practice for this." Paige looks at the line and shakes her head. "This line is based on a little rumor."

"Well the rumor seems to be larger then you think." Hazel smiles as they go further down the hall closer to room 2B.

"Believe me huns, this rumor will be over before you know it. I'm sure it was just a ploy to get more people to try out for their production."

"C'mon Paige." Hazel laughs

It's the truth they knew they couldn't get anyone to attend to this one after what happened at the last one. Poor Em's she'll forever be known as the Ravine girl."

"I can't believe that rumor turned out to be sorta true."

"Sorta true no one wants Emma to even breath on them at less then a 80 kilometer radius just goes to show you that J.T. & Liberty productions are cursed. It's weird enough that those two are dating. Paige grimaces. "But there production manges to transform Cause girl into Ravine girl after just one play wasn't coincidental. That's why I'm not trying out for it no matter if the rumor turns out to be true and the star becomes a major Hollywood celeb."

"Hmm, Paige are you having second thoughts? Hazel curiously ask

"No way, I have a date tonight anyways. So the sooner I get back home the sooner I can look stunning for Ma...."

"So the mystery guy has a name. Care to finish that line?"

Paige gives Hazel a look as if she's trying desperately to cover tracks. Just as it looks like Paige is going to buckle down and tell the truth to her best friend, Jimmy shows up.

"So are you ready to go?" Jimmy looks at Hazel waiting for her reply.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Paige looks at the two. "I know, I might sound a little noisy but where are you guys going and what is it you wouldn't miss for the world Haze?" Paige ask

"Well I got a special invitation from Liberty & J.T. they want me to meet them in 2B before the auditions." Jimmy digs in his pocket and shows Paige the invite.

Paige reads it and hands it back. " Your kidding me. Haze you're not going to go are you? This has to be a trick or something. Remember what I told you about the curse."

"Well I don't have much of a choice they gave me and invite too. I don't know about Jimmy but I'm kinda curious to see if the rumors are true." Hazel answers.

"You can come if you want Paige, really it's not a big deal." Jimmy says.

"As much as I would like too, I just told Haze that I have to get ready for a big date but you two have fun because I know it will be just a big waste." Paige grabs her book bag and walks down the halls to the outside.

* * *

"Toby, hey Toby!" Emma rushes to catch up with Toby who seems to be trying to avoid her. Although she wouldn't blame him besides Manny and J.T. most of the school has been avoiding her since she became the Ravine Girl.

"Toby hey, how are you?" Emma ask with a smile.

"I'm surprised you even knew I was around." Toby responds in a harsh voice.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what I just said. Why don't you just leave me alone, half of the school has."

"Hey everyone in the school hasn't been very friendly with me either. It's no fun being labeled the Ravine Girl or my favorite Gonorrhea Girl."

"Well at least you're not labeled as that psycho friend! You know how many people are just waiting for me to erupt and go off the deep end just like Ri.." Toby screams before taking a long pause.

Emma looks at Toby whose trying desperately to hold back the tears. "It's ok Toby." Emma places her hand on Toby's shoulder. "I should have been there for you but I wasn't. I wanted to but every time I did I just felt it would seem fake."

Toby moves his shoulder "Well it's all in the past so don't even bother now."

J.T. runs towards Emma and Toby. "Hey you guys, I know this is short notice but I would really like for both of you to attend the mini meeting me and Liberty set up before four o'clock."

"That's great J.T. but I'm not up for any more school productions especially after what happed at the last one." Emma says.

"That's exactly why I want you to attend it will give you a chance to come out with a clean slate, you can reinvent your name as Ravi.."

"Please don't say that name. I've had enough of that for one day."

"Ok, but you are a great actress. You'll be perfect for the production."

"I can understand why you want Emma but what do you need me for? It's not like you asked me to try out for your last play anyway." Toby said in an annoyed voice.

"I want you there because you had a rough year. I haven't been the best friend since well since forever and I want to make it up to you." J.T. looks at Toby "If this play can transform Emma rep just think what it will do for your's."

"Thanks J.T. you really have a way with words if your script was just as thoughtful as what you said a minute ago then I'm sure you'll be nominated for a Tony any day now." Toby turns around and prepares to walk away.

"Wait I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that!" J.T. exclaims as Toby walks away even faster. "Just come to room 2B anytime today around 3:30 to five ok budd..." Toby walks around the corner out of J.T.'s and Emma sight.

"So what do you say Emma?" J.T. looks desperately at Emma waiting for an answer.

Emma Sighs. "Look J.T. I'm not too sure about this."

"Please, please,please Em's." J.T begs, "Don't make me get on one knee. Do you want me to grovel?"

"Fine, but if anyone gives me any weird looks or even a hint of what happen last time I'm out of there."

"Great, she'll we go out audience awaits." J.T. pulls out his arm waiting for Emma to wrap her arm through it.

"What ever" Emma pushed pass J.T. and walks to 2B.


	3. Don't Disturb This Groove

Chapter 3: Don't Disturb This Groove

Liberty nervously shakes her pen on top of her memo pad. She's not sure if she should start or wait for J.T.

"Great it's almost four." She stares at the clock although it's really only 3:35. Just as she's about to give up and start the meeting without her partner. J.T. shows up with Emma.

"Sorry guys." J.T. rushes to the front.

"What took you so long." Liberty says to J.T. through almost closed lips. "And why is Emma here."

"All in good time you shall know." J.T. says in a assuring voice.

The fact is Liberty didn't know what was going on. J.T. printed out most of the flyer's and wrote the script without her knowledge. Ms. H gave them both at least a week to come up with a plan. But J.T. wrote the script and a layout in less then a few days. By Friday he was all ready to go and he just told Liberty to show up to the meeting he had planned. She didn't know that most of people in the last play were there, with a few new faces in the crowd Marco, Hazel, Ashley, and Jimmy. Now he had Emma with him was he trying to put even more controversy and attention to this project, which she was certain was going to be a disaster especially now that Emma was here.

"Why did you want us to come here." Jimmy asked.

"Are the rumors true." Marco and Hazel said simultaneously

"Oh please, what kind of famous director especially Steven Spielberg would come to this school." Manny said

"I heard he was bringing Nicole Kidman and Jim Carey as a special guest." Charlie chimed in.

"Oh yeah J.T., Liberty, I hope you guys don't mind that I brought Charlie. The flyer did say bring a friend." Manny stated

"Of course not." J.T. said reassuringly. "The more the merrier."

"Will there be any kissing in the play? Nate asked while staring at Emma. "Because if there is I'm not auditioning."

"Is that what they call it these days." Alex stated sarcastically

"That's it, I'm leaving" Emma whispered quietly to J.T

J.T. grabbed Emma by the sleeve of her sweater. "Please wait." J.T. whispered back

"Fine, but one more comment and that's it." Emma wanted to leave but then sat down in the back of the room.

J.T. spoke louder so the rest of the group could hear him. "I know you're all wondering why I asked every one here today. As you all know based on a rumor which I or Liberty didn't start. There are directors coming to this school. They're American, not very well know well at least not here but they are the reason I umm, I mean we are doing another play."

"What's their names?" Hazel asked enthusiastically.

"Jay and Silent Bob" J.T. answered.

"Who?" Marco asked

"I can't believe it! Charlie exclaimed. "My buddies and I at my old school saw their movie like a hundred times."

"Well I studied them on the net last night and copied out a couple of information packets." Liberty handed out a large folder the size of a magazine to everyone.

"Thanks, Liberty." J.T. said in a sour monotone voice. "Maybe next time you can make it a little smaller."

"Ok, these guys seem nice and all but what's the reason you wanted me and Hazel to show up?" Jimmy asked. "We're not exactly thespians."

"Speak for yourself." Hazel jokingly replied.

"This." J.T. held up a large poster. The poster had the title _Degrassi Duets _in large bold print. It also had a picture of cupids and angels across it. At the bottom there were more words "A Rock Opera by J.T Yorke & Liberty Van Zandt. Featuring the Degrassi Players and Introducing.... " A picture of Jimmy & Hazel was printed after the those words.

"So what do you guys think" J.T. smiled

Everyone in the room looked dumbfounded. Liberty dropped her head in her hands while her brother Danny snickered. No one understand or had a clue what it meant.

"Wh... Why is there a picture of me and Hazel on the poster? What does this mean a Rock Opera? I can't sing in Italian" Jimmy said in a questioning voice. "Please Liberty do you care to elaborate. J.T. never had a way with words."

"Uhhh...Ummm...Well a rock opera is mainly a musical without dialogue or as little dialogue as possible. "Liberty explained. "It has pop and rock music in it in place of Italian Aria's. Kind of like _Tommy_ by the Who."

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Look, I can change the name to musical but that would seem kind of lame." J.T. stated. "I asked you guys here, Jimmy and Hazel because you are the perfect most stable couple in Degrassi these days not to mention after what happened.you guys are still together. Face it, people would want to see you there as...Zues and Venus but instead your going to dress up as Jimmy Hendrix and Tina Turner."

"What.!" Hazel exclaimed. "There's no way I'm dressing up in a bad wig."

"Do I have to sing?" Jimmy asked "Because that would be a bad idea for me and Hazel to do."

"You guys don't have to sing. Your just symbols for the play, symbols of love conquering all." J.T. replied."And Hazel you don't have to be Tina Turner you can be any music icon."

"That settles it, I'm going to be Beyonce." Hazel stated.

"So is that a yes from you guys." J.T. asked.

"Ummmm." Jimmy said while thinking about it.

"It's for a good cause. We'll get money for the school." J.T. said.

"Ok, but only after we read the script." Jimmy stated.

"Here you go." J.T. passed out a script to Jimmy and Hazel before turning to address everyone else. "Now, I wanted the rest of you guys here because you are the best of what Degrassi has to offer. I know you don't care for musicals after your reactions from the last time but remember this is for a good cause and the directors like music more then dialogues. So please read over the script and if any of you guys can sing or dance please pick three music selections from three of your favorite time era's posted in the script. I look forward to seeing all or some of you next week. J.T. looks outside at the line but in the auditorium this line is ....."

Darcy barged through the door nearly knocking J.T. on the floor. " I can't believe this!" Darcy screams while looking around at the room. "Nearly half of the cast from Dracula is here along with some other people. Talk about favoritism! Is this what Degrassi is all about? I can't believe you have Alex here, Alex! She didn't even show up for the premiere. And you make me stay outside waiting in line. I was the star last time, you hear me! Sure I walked out but I was the star. At least this time it will be worth it, I could be discovered. You guys are jerks plain and simple! Jerks!" Darcy screamed before balling up her fist at her sides and storming out of the room.

"Looks like she didn't get my last minute memo." J.T. uttered.


	4. Solitaire

Chapter 4 : Solitaire

Toby walked home as fast as he could. He hated that J.T. only wanted to take pity on him because he hasn't been much of a friend since showing up at Rick's funeral. After the funeral was a different story. J.T went back to his ignoring ways at school besides the odd greetings when they passed each other in the hall but other then that he was either too busy directing the play, being a mascot at school games or spending days soaking in the hot tub with Liberty or so he had been told by a disgruntled Danny. The only time he had a decent conversation with J.T., if you can call it that, was when he would call during the weekend talk about random stuff for only a few minutes and then make up an excuse on how his mother wanted to use the phone or he had to do homework.

At school sure other people noticed him they would say hi but most of the time he felt they just felt sorry for him. His own sister didn't even notice him because she was too busy with Craig and his problems. Manny seemed to be his only friend but once she and Spinner became an item even she slowly drifted away from him. Although she broke up with Spin after his confession but now she was seeing Charlie and spent most of her time in school projects. Emma detached herself completely from everyone but Manny after the incident. She didn't even acknowledge Toby's existence as if they both hadn't been through the same thing and weren't there when Rick died. She hung out with the wrong crowd and ruined her good name in a matter of days. Besides the weak attempt she pulled a few hours ago she didn't much care about his existence till now.His friends had deserted him one by one getting on with their lives while he still had no where to go.

He ate his lunch in the bathroom because it was just too depressing eating it alone in front of everyone. It felt like a hundred eyes were staring at him as he ate a tuna fish sandwich or slipped slowly on his milk. He knew what they were thinking "When is he going to snap next." or "Maybe if were somewhat nice to him, he won't go off the deep end like his friend." It was just too depressing. So most of the times he wore dark baggy clothes so people wouldn't stare, he would just be another face in the crowd. But now he felt like a ghost walking through the halls because at least the signs of sympathy from other people acknowledged that he was still there, now no one noticed. Even the teachers rarely called his name when he went to class. It didn't matter since Mrs. H promised that he would receive all A's for the semester. But his father and step mom Kate still wanted him to go to school because of the free counseling they were offering and they wanted him to live life as if it were still normal. His life was never normal before but now it was just sad and even more depressing.

He spent much of his free time since he had so much free time now surfing on the net in chat rooms, forums or downloading songs. He needed all the distractions he could get and if it wasn't for school, Ashley's father wedding and the necessities in life like eating, brushing his teeth, and going to the bathroom he wouldn't have left his room at all. He would talk for days to random people about anything making up different identities and different lives that he read in a book, magazine or just dreamt of. Life as he knew it hadn't been much of a life these days just as he was about to run upstairs and go to his room his step mom came by.

"Hey Toby, you're counselor called. She didn't see you after school today." Kate touched his forehead with the backside of her palm. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine." Toby sighed. "I just didn't feel like going she won't get too upset if I miss a couple of counseling sessions."

"Toby I really think you need to be a little bit more serious about going to counseling. How about group counseling Ashley gave me a list of teen groups counseling at the Rec.Center. Maybe you can sign up for one."

"No, way!" Toby exclaimed startling Kate.

"Well, you've been through a traumatic event, you watched your friend die and he almost killed your other friend..."

"Spare me the details. Rick wasn't my friend if he was he wouldn't have pulled a gun in my face. He almost killed Emma. I just wish I would have been the one.." Toby paused for a moment. "Look, Kate I'll go to counseling next week, I promise." He ran upstairs before she could say another word.

* * *

"Ok, Ellie how do you feel since you moved back in with your mom." The group counselor asked Ellie. 

"A little scared but also a little relieved. I was alone at Sean's place and when he said he wasn't returning I almost felt like I wanted to cut myself again. If it wasn't for Bueller my pet Ferret,I wouldn't have had anyone but he died a couple of weeks ago too. It almost felt like I lost Sean all over again." Ellie held back her tears. "I really miss them both. Sometimes I feel like I just want to cut but then I think about how that would make me feel. I don't want to go back to that."

"I'm really sorry about Bueller." Nancy a girl in the group said sympathetically.

"Thanks." Ellie replied with a smile

"Ellie, would you like to add any more thoughts?" The counselor asked.

"No." Ellie answered.

The counselor nodded to Ellie before addressing the entire group. '' So, does anyone else care to give their thoughts on anything that has happened these past few days or even weeks?"

"Umm." Craig uttered.

"Ahhh, Craig we haven't heard from you in a while." The counselor looked up at Craig. "Do you care to express any feelings or get anything off your chest?"

"Well, things are going pretty ok with me, Joey and Angela. Me and Ash are ok, I guess. I just hate it when..." Craig looked at Ellie. " Nothing,"

"No, go on Craig everything is confidential in this group." Ellie responded

"Fine, I feel like I'm being smothered sometimes. I love Ash don't get me wrong but sometimes it feels like the only thing she wants to talk about is my disorder these days. We could have a conversation about our favorite band and then all of a sudden she goes off into talks about Bi-polar and how she's read some new rock star has it or something. It's annoying."

"My mom was like that for a while she gave me pamphlets on Bulimia and Anorexia. I could stack a whole bookcase with all the pamphlets I had" Nancy stated.

"She hasn't passed out pamphlets yet but she does call me to go with her to lookup a new site she found on the Internet." Craig imitates Ash. "Look, Craig this site is so much better then the last one. Look, maybe this is why we had problems last time in our relationship. Craig, I feel so much closer to you now that I know these things about you."

Nancy giggled. Ellie looked around the room at if she were gazing at the random posters on the wall.

"She seems like a very supportive girlfriend to me." Nigel a guy in the group replied. "My girlfriend packed up and left when she found out about my problem. She couldn't handle the pressure or at least thats what she told me."

"She is supportive and I love her for it but sometimes I feel like she's going overboard, she's babying me." Craig said "Even my friend Jimmy said that Ash baby's me more then Hazel baby's him and he's in a wheelchair. I don't feel comfortable around her sometimes. Is this the way I'm going to have to feel from now on?"

The group counselor looked up at everyone as if he waiting for someone to give an answer before stating his own. "Most love one's are a little more attentive at first. Just give her time I'm sure she'll come around. Talking is always the best way to sort problems out in any relationship. When your ready tell her how you feel."

Craig looked up and nodded acknowledging that he was finish. The counselor spoke and listened to everyone in the group before dismissing them.

* * *

Ashley couldn't wait to tell Craig the news about how she kind of signed both of them up for Degrassi Duets. She hope he wouldn't get too angry but she read the best outlet for people to fill with their aggressions and problems after discovering they had a new illness was doing something they enjoyed. Since _Downtown Sasquatch_ were officially broken up what better way to get Craig to do something he enjoyed then performing music. Ash had looked over the script a dozen times and besides a couple of blanks with _Insert music selection here_ it was a pretty good. She had already picked out the couple they could audition for,set in the late 80's early 90's. She even had the perfect song selection running through her head, _More Than Word's _by Extreme because it not only played at her parents five year wedding anniversary celebration during happier times but it was also the perfect way she wanted to express her love for him. Her love for him was more than words could ever say. 

Ashley decided she couldn't wait until tonight to call him so after the mini meeting and once she had a burger with Jimmy, Hazel and Marco she walked to the Rec. Center to meet Craig and Ellie. She had to see him in person and give him the news. Plus she wanted him to read the script at least if he looked like he was going to say no she would see it before handing him the script and tell him to read it. Also she drew a big red circle around the characters she wanted them to audition as. The song she wanted them to sing as a duet was written in place of the _Insert here _sign, it was in bright red capital letters with the shape of a heart surrounding it. She just hoped it would work.

* * *

"So are you going to tell Ash?" Ellie asked. 

Craig looked at Ellie with an "Are you kidding me" expression.

"So I guess that's a, no. Craig, you shouldn't keep these things bottled in the sooner it's out the better."

"Please, Ellie your starting to sound like Ash. I was thinking about telling her sometime later maybe sometime this weekend when we're alone. I just can't do it now I already have enough to think about ANSIs."

Ellie looked out the door window and saw Ashley waiting across the street sitting on a bench. "Are you sure you want to wait until this weekend?"

"Yeah, why?" Craig asked.

Ellie shifted her eyes to the window giving Craig a nod to where Ashley stood waiting with a wide smile. Craig turned around and saw Ash.

"Great." Craig replied while waving at Ashley.

"No times better then the present, I always say." Ellie stated.

"Maybe, I'll... just wait a couple of more days." Craig responded as he walked out the door with Ellie.


	5. Manic Monday

**_Note: _This note can be a spoiler if you haven't seen any episodes after EOTT. I wrote this a little before the next Degrassi episode is set to premiere titled "Modern Love aka Love will tear us apart." If you have seen the previews then we know all about Hazel and Paige little falling out but I'm not going to put that in this chapter until I see the episode later on this week. So for now Paige and Hazel are still friends. **

Chapter 5: Manic Monday

Hazel and Paige walked out of the auditions which was becoming larger and larger by the minute.

"I'm so happy Mr. O let us out of class a little early for the auditions. Thanks for coming to support me too bad you just missed my audition." Hazel said excitedly. "I know I did a marvelous job even though Jimmy and I are the only ones who have spoken lines for now."

"Yeah I think it was cool of J.T. to allow that, I couldn't imagine you and Jimmy singing a duet." Paige said.

"Well I have a nice voice but Jimmy's not so great." Hazel said defensively."

"Sure you do Haze." Paige said sarcastically. Although Jimmy singing would crack some windows." she giggled.

"Oh Paige, well I'm glad my artistic abilities aren't limited I'm just as good as an actress as I am a singer." Hazel replied. Paige looked at Hazel out of the corner of her eye and just as she was going chime in with a sarcastic reply, Hazel interrupted her.

"Here look at the script and help me with some of the lines." Hazel gave the script to Paige. "Start at page two."she pointed out.

"OK, I'll be Jimmy. Venus, regal us with your wise knowledge about love just as you do with beauty."

"Of ummm course Jimmy I mean Zeus I would be delighted too." Hazel said stumbling over her lines and shouting it well above audible hearing level. "How I can be ... ummm of use of assistance?" Hazel went on and on stumbling over each line until she finished. "So what do you think?"

Umm.... about what?" Paige smiled.

"Silly, about the lines. Can you believe J.T. I'm glad my great acting abilities and love of arts pointed out all the obvious mistakes." Paige looked shocked as Hazel filled her in about the lines play. "I know, I couldn't believe J.T.'s mistake with mythology too. Venus was Zeus daughter so they changed some of the lines which is too bad because I wanted me and Jimmy to be a couple but Liberty insisted upon a little accuracy in the play. Anyway, care to give your input on how I'm doing so far?"

You did..umm. Paige didn't want to upset Hazel who looked so clueless to the fact that she was a horrible actress. "You did, ummm great!" OK so she lied a little maybe it was just first day jitters, I'm sure she would get better over time. Paige thought.

"Thanks Paige, I knew I could count on you for your honesty." Hazel said while hugging her friend. Hazel looked at her watch. "Oh no were almost late."

"For what?" Paige asked.

"For spirit squad practice." Hazel replied.

"What? I didn't authorize a Spirit Squad practice."

"Oh yeah well Manny did I forgot to inform you last week. We have to pass out the new uniforms sometime, they have been sitting in a box for more then a couple of days now."

"Well, I can't go." Paige said before faking a cough. "I think I'm coming down with something. You know this winter weather. Tell Manny thanks but I wouldn't be of much use if I cause everyone to get sick." Paige walked away slowly feigning her sickness a little while longer. "See you, cough Haze, cough."

"Bye Pai.." but Paige was already running out of the door. "Wow that came on suddenly." Just then Mr. O passed by before walking out of the same door hurriedly. "Hmm everyone seems to be coming down with a cold lately." Hazel said before reciting her lines loudly while walking to practice."

* * *

"I'm so relieved it's over." Liberty said. 

"I know today's auditions were like a bad _Canadian Idol _and_ American Idol _audition combined." J.T. stated exhaustedly.

"Well this is your play, I mean Rock Opera.. whatever." Liberty replied. "What did you expect that everyone in Degrassi were going to be great singers."

"Of course not my little turtle dove but I didn't expect so many bad dancers and actors too." J.T. responded. "Who knew Manny couldn't dance she's on the spirit squad for Pete's sake."

"Well I could've told you that. She made a fool of herself at the last dance." Liberty stated. "Well at least Manny can sing but what I didn't expect was for Hazel to be just as good of an actress as Manny is a dancer."

"Ugggh, I know our star actress with most of the spoken lines in this production is horrible. Maybe we can turn down her mike just a little but somehow I think she would still scream out every word." J.T. cleaned out his ears.

"If only we could change some things without making it too obvious. Like what I did with your obvious mythology inaccuracies." Liberty suggested.

"Change, oh Liberty your a genius!"

"What! Well of course I am but what are you talking about."

"A way to change things without making it too obvious." J.T. pulled out the script, opened it, and pointed to a line for Liberty to see. "I need your help with this."


	6. Don't Tell Me The Time

Chapter 6: Don't Tell Me The Time

"Toby!" Emma ran to catch up to him.

"Oh, great it's you again." Toby replied.

"Yes it's me. Look, Toby can we talk?" Emma looked at Toby and knew what he was going to say. "Please."

"Fine, you have five minutes."

"Thanks, look I know I haven't been the best friend. I'm really worried about you. I haven't seen or spoken to you in days. Do you know how hard it is to find you these days. You really don't stand out as much as you use too." Emma looked at the way Toby was dressed. If it weren't for his glasses and the fact that she knew Toby's personality in and out, she would've have sworn he was part of Jay's crew or worse.

"What's wrong with the way I dress!" Toby screamed. "It's better then acting like a sl....." just as Toby was about to finish his sentence a car passed by with guys screaming and hooting.

"Ravine! Ravine! Wanna go with us to the Ravine girl!" The guys shouted while laughing.

"Great" said Emma. The car stopped and four guys walked out. The two guys Emma recognized as thugs who often screamed insults to her in the halls when teachers weren't around. Emma didn't know who the other guys were until one took off his hood and then walked towards her and Toby. "What do you want?" Emma shouted.

"Take it easy Emma. I just wanted to say sorry for how my friends were acting." Jay said before giving the guys a threatening look . "How have you've been?"

"You have some nerve asking me that." Emma angrily replied. "Because of you I'm now known as the Ravine girl and your friends have done more then enough keeping that label alive."

"I said it won't happen again. They want call you that name anymore or they'll have to answer to me. Right guys" Jay turned around and looked at them.

"Right." they both said simultaneously.

"Whatever." Emma snarled before turning her attention to Toby who looked annoyed. "I'm sorry Toby but I'll have to talk to you later there are too many distractions around." Emma gave Toby a hug before he could reject it and then walked away ignoring Jay and his friends.

"See you later Emma." Jay shouted and just as Toby looked as if he was going to leave, Jay spoke. "Hey Toby let me have a word with you."

"Might as well everyone is or was."

"Yeah, uhh look, me and Spin are sorry about what happened." Jay turned and looked at the guys. "Right Spin." One of the guys took off his hood and Toby recognized that it was Spinner.

"Yeah," Spinner replied sadly.

"Look, things got out of hand we didn't know Rick was going to go over the edge if..." Jay said before Toby interrupted.

"If only you could turn back the hands of time then maybe, just maybe." Toby stated in a sarcastic voice. "Or my favorite It would have happened sooner or later it was only a matter of time.."

"Are you OK man?" Jay asked.

"I'm fine, it's that I've heard it all and I thought about it over and over. Look Rick was a outcast, no one liked him. Even if you guys wouldn't have did it someone else would. The same thing would have occurred he was a psycho. So don't beat yourself up or apologize to me about your would of's and could of's because I don't care!" Toby screamed.

"Look man I was just apologizing. You don't have to get so worked up. I just want to make it up to you." Jay said.

"Make it up to me how?" Toby asked

"Get in the car and I'll show you." Jay opened up the back car door. Toby looked at him but didn't budge. "So, are you coming or not?"

"Fine, but I'm sitting in the front and if you try something..." Toby demanded.

"Don't worry Toby." Spinner said. "I won't let anything happen to you, trust me."

"OK." Toby walked to the car and got in before Jay drove off.

* * *

Emma walked home alone. "I can't believe the nerve of him." Emma said to herself out loud. "Jay is such a jerk. I just hope Toby isn't too upset with me but I couldn't stand being around Jay and his goons." 

Emma promised to make it up to Toby as soon as she saw him again. She had to get out of there before she did something she knew she would later regret. Emma heard the sound of an engine and really loud rap music getting louder and louder. "Oh, no the jerk followed me." Emma turned around and knew the car was definitely Jay's but couldn't believe who was inside of it. "No, it can't be." Emma thought to herself. But before she could say anything the car had already turned the corner.


	7. Best That You Can Do

**_Note:_ This week and a couple of episodes before Mrs K and a couple of the other characters stated that it was almost of the end of the year in Degrassi. Well I decided to keep this story in the middle of the school year so Degrassi Duets can have it's opening night on Valentines Day. However, I will still blend some of the story lines from the show into the chapters and the rest will be creative writing on my part. So some things might make sense while others won't as the story moves on. Enjoy. **

Chapter 7: Best That You Can Do

J.T. paced back and forth on the Degrassi stage. He had a look of worry on his face and he put his hands through his hair so many times it's a wonder he didn't pull out any strands. Danny had read his part and liked it when he showed him the rough draft the day before. It had took two days for Liberty and him to rewrite the script and submit it to Ms. Kwan and Mrs H for their approval. They agreed with it and besides a couple of letters and emails he had to send for permission of certain songs every thing looked like it was going along fine. But he still worried he didn't want to lose certain actors, musicians or whatever they wanted to call themselves these days once they looked over hopefully the final draft, especially Hazel whom he feared wouldn't like it at all and if she wasn't happy neither was Jimmy which was what he was concerned with.

Jimmy the most popular guy in the school and local hero after the shooting. Jimmy would bring in the crowd which was a little small the last time around but with Jimmy he was sure this play, musical, or Rock Opera would be a hit.He wanted to look his best in front of the directors Jay & Silent Bob and possibly local or even better national newscast once word spread around.

"Stop pacing." Liberty said while walking on the stage with Danny."If you walk anymore like that your going to create a hole on the stage."

"I can't help it." J.T glanced at his watch. "Great we only have a fifteen minutes before the list is released and we have angry Prima Donna's or Don's biting our heads off."

"Well you wanted unionized actors the last time. Why didn't you follow through with your plan and make a few calls." Liberty joked.

"This isn't time for lame attempts to make me laugh!" J.T. paused before realizing what he said. "Sorry comquad you know how it is when I'm under a lot of stress. Please, forgive me.?"

"I understand I wasn't actually the queen of sunshine when you helped me with Dracula so it's understandable." Liberty replied and just as she was about to give her boyfriend a kiss Jimmy came in.

"Sorry am I early." Jimmy said as he looked around the room for anyone besides the people there.

"No, your always on time. J.T. said. "Jimmy your the star and the show doesn't start without you."

"Yeah I guess judging from this script it's hard to tell." Jimmy threw the script on a nearby table.

"You don't like your lines?" Liberty said.

"No I love the lines it' well.." Jimmy hesitates. "Did you hear Hazel last week."

"Heard her, yeah I did, in fact the whole school heard her." Danny said while cleaning out his ears. "No offense Jimmy but your girl friend's not really fit for the theater at least when it comes to ..."

"What my little brother means to say is." Liberty interrupted. "Is.. Hazel has a very unique approach when it comes to reciting her lines"

"If unique is another word meaning bad and loud then yeah I understand." Jimmy replied. "She did this two years ago when Ms Kwan paired us together for a scene.She only had a couple of lines just glad we didn't have to do a long scene like now."

"Not to worry." J.T. hands Jimmy the new script. " The problem has been solved."

Jimmy skims over it. "I guess this can work but calling her the star will put her in a diva mode, so I'm not too sure how she will react to the new script."

"Only time will tell it's not just Hazel I'm worried about not liking the script." J.T. responded.

"I hope it's not me?" Marco came in. "I just read the list you do know I'm school president and I already have a ton on my plate. I asked for a small part but being dance choreographer is a little overwhelming."

"Alex was in Dracula..." Danny said. "She's vice president."

"Yeah but she had a small part with very little lines." Marco responded. "She didn't even show up for the premiere. Do you know how long and how much time it takes to make up moves and figure out how to incorporate it into thescene's..."

"Marco I know, but could you please considerate it." J.T. begged. "Your the best dancer in the school without you it's not going to be that great it's either you or Ms. Kwan is going to do it and do you really want a teacher making up dance moves for teens. She'll make everyone do the waltz or the twist or whatever it is they did in her days. Just think you'll be doing the school a hugh favor we'll have funds for years to come you'll go down in Degrassi history as the greatest school president of all times..please, please.."

"Fine, OK I just need to look over the script again but if something big comes up then.."

"Then we will understand I'm sure once you come down with a game plan maybe someone will take over you can even assign an assistant." J.T. said while handing Marco the new script. "We made a couple of changes look it over and see what you think."

Marco looked it over. "Hmmm about page fifteen are you sure you want to do this?" Marco asked. "I'm not sure someone or maybe all of them won't like this."

"Were sure." Liberty said."Look it's almost time for the first rehearsal, Marco I know it's a little early but do you have any dance moves in mind."

"Yeah, after looking over the script I have a few ideas."

"Great." J.T. said before letting everyone in.


	8. It's Tricky

Chapter 8: It's Tricky 

A few minutes pass by after all the players assemble into the auditorium. J.T. goes through a little speech about how he's happy to have so many volunteers who are talented. He then splits up the dancers with Marco while Ms Kwan looks over it and the actors & singers are split with him and Liberty. Some of the actors are Jimmy, Hazel, Danny, Craig, Ashley, Alex, Nate, Manny, and Emma who doubles as a dancer along with Charlie, Darcy and Chante who also doubles. J.T and Liberty pull the performers aside for a read through of the script.

"I can't believe this." Hazel says after skimming over her part. "Danny interrupts me all the time I barely get a word in."

"Thank God." Danny murmurs.

"What was that." Hazel ask Danny who tries to look away as if he didn't hear her question. "Tell me this is a rough rough draft. I'm the star, I'm Venus, I should be much ...

"Exactly." J.T interrupts. "That's why you barely speak."

"What?"

"Your beauty is so awww... breath taking that it takes not only everyone who see you but yours away as well. Your beauty is meant to be admired you are so beautiful that words don't even have to be spoken. The only one in the room who are not nearly as smitten are your kin Zeus or Jimmy of course and your son Danny who is Cupid."

"We'll work through it." Jimmy says. "I'm sure you will do great, J.T. wouldn't allow the star to go away without any recognition." Hazel looks at him as if she's not convinced but chooses to go along with it for now.

"I'm with Hazel on this J.T." Manny speaks while holding the script in the air. " Page fifteen is this some kind of a joke? If it is I won't be the only one's in this room not laughing once they take a look at this." Everyone in the room eagerly turns to the page Manny pointed out.

"You have to be kidding me?" Ashley says obviously not pleased with the page as well. "We were suppose to be a couple now it's a triangle."

"We'll technically it's a square if you look at the bottom of the page." J.T. says hesitantly. "Nate is suppose to be the _Guy in the wings_."

"Great I thought I had to wear tights and be an angel like Danny over there." Danny gives Nate an evil stare.

"I'm cupid you jerk not an angel and he doesn't wear tights he wears a.." Danny comes to a shocking revelation. "Wait I don't have to wear a diaper if I do I am so out of here."

"It won't be any different then when your at home." Liberty jokingly replies. "How long did it take for you to get over that bed we.."

"Liberty please have a little professionalism." J.T. says in a loud tone. "Look Danny, I'm in charge of costume and you will be wearing pants. No one is wearing tights Nate and the _Guy in the waiting _is the one who secretly likes Manny but is too afraid to come out with his feelings since she is the most popular girl in the school. Manny the reason we gave you that part is because Ashley and Craig selected song is in the late eighties early nineties era and your selected selections were also around that time. I especially loved when you song Time_ after Time_.

"_Time after Time_ is not really around that era it was released in the early eighties."

"Yeah but your other songs."J.T. picks up a sheet and reads it. "_I think were alone now _and _Looking for a new love _were around that time, face it Manny, you're the perfect choice for the part. I liked_ Dancing Queen_ we want you to sing that behind the curtains for a dance part but we felt you did an exceptional job with _Time after Time_ it just worked with the storyline we had planned for Craig and Ashley."

"I don't have a problem with it." Craig said."It's just a school play and it's for a good cause."

"Well even though art is dangerously imitating life." Ashley replied while reading the script. "Manny plays Chance a girl who falls for the new guy in the school who is in love and going out Debra which is me. Chance being beautiful(Given by Venus) uses her charms(mistakenly given by Cupid arrow meant for someone else) and popularity to get Craig, I mean Kyle to fall for her instead. Unbeknowst to the fact that Kyle loves Debra and there is a guy in the wings, James who is in love with her."

"It goes on like that. Craig says. "It's a play Ash you can't take these things seriously the last part is not imitating life in fact our whole scene isn't. Manny has a nice voice. I heard her solo, it's a great song she would be perfect for the part."

"Technically it's a duet." Liberty points to the insert on the page.

"Oh." Craig notices the insert. "Wow she sings it with me. I didn't try out for it you know."

"We know" says J.T. " But, it's only a small part. Look Ashley. Manny. Craig's right it's only a part in the play art is not imitating life if half of the people look at most of the scene's in here they could point out something that is similar to their life life. But if your really upset we can change it to Heather Sinclair taking over the role she also choose this song and era. Heather will you be up for it?" Just as Heather is about to respond Craig comes up with an idea.

"What if we settle this with picking a number or put a name in the hat. That way we can leave it up to fate to decide whose right for the part that's if it's alright with you guys." Craig looks at Ashley and Manny.

"I don't have a problem with it." Manny says.

"Fine but I'm talking to you guys after this run through." Ashley looks at J.T. and Liberty. Liberty gives J.T. an "I told you so glance."

"OK, Craig whisper in my ear a number from one to ten." Liberty replied. "Don't worry Ash I won't cheat I didn't want this scene to be written this way but my partner had other plans."

"We trust you Liberty." Craig said before getting up to whisper the number To Liberty. He made sure to cover his lips with his hands over Liberty ear so no one could read them.

"OK girls, pick a number from one to ten." Liberty said.

"Hmmm, four." Heather replied.

"Seven." Manny said in an annoyed voice.

"Wow." Craig whispered out loud to himself.

"What?" Ashley curiously whispered while looking at Craig who had a look of pure astonishment on his face. "Craig what is it? What's the number? Who got the part?"


	9. Friends

Chapter 9: Friends

"Are your nails almost dry" Darcy asked Emma.

"Almost." Emma replied.

It was another girls night out this time it was at Manny's house after what happened at Emma's with the whole t-ping Chester's house with feminine products, she had to make it up to her friend. Although Emma's mom was cool with the whole incident she still feels uncomfortable every time Mrs Simpson smirks. "No more tamponing I mean t-ping our neighbor's lawn. You girls these days." Manny remembers Mrs. Simpson saying it through fits of laugher.

"Emma you still haven't told us what was so important that you had to have another girls night out." Manny stated.

"Thanks again Manny for having it at your house." Emma responded

"Although I wouldn't have mind having another one at your house." Chante replied

"That's just because you want to see more of Chester and his brothers. They're so cute." Darcy said while sighing.

"Can I just say ewww. I like my men more mature." Emma said. "Speaking of immature men, Manny you won't believe what I saw a few days back."

"Is it juicy" Chante giggled.

"Not really, well kind of." Emma replied.

"What is it? Really we will keep a secret, right girls?" Manny asked.

"Sure, yeah." Darcy and Chante agreed.

"It's about Toby. I think he's hanging around with a bad crowd." Emma said.

"Toby, he's wouldn't hang around with anyone bad." Manny replied.

"He was with Rick." Darcy interrupted.

"That's different Rick wasn't bad it was just a bad situation caused by Jay and Spinner." Manny looked at Emma. "Emma, Toby's not hanging out with those two? What am I saying he wouldn't do that not after what those guys did, right"

"Well he is. I saw them hanging out last Monday and I even spotted Jay picking up his goons with Toby tagging along." Emma replied. "I feel like this is all my fault."

"How is it your fault" Manny asked. "Jay is the idiot and I'm sure Spinner convinced him to tag along. Face it the guys we choose are all jerks."

"Yes we know, Jay, Spinner, Chris, J.T., ..." Chante named all the guys Manny and Emma dated.

"OK, I get the point." Manny replied. "I do recite the list a lot."

"No." Darcy sarcastically stated before continuing. "Out of all those guys one of them had to be kind of worth it." Darcy looked at Manny and Emma.

"No comment." Emma said. "All of those guys were jerks, well Sean was OK he did save my life but the rest were complete jerks."

"See there's one guy." Darcy replied. "Care to give one of your own Manny."

"There's no one." Manny stated.

"There has to be one, Manny" Chante said in a questioning voice.

"There's no one they're all jerks." Manny replied. Emma looked at Manny as if she was going to say something but Manny gave her look that made her think otherwise. Just as it appeared that Chante was going to ask again Manny changed the subject quickly.

* * *

"So what do you think" Craig asked Marco on their way to The Dot to meet up with the rest of the gang. 

"About what" Marco replied.

"About the weirdness of it all."

"C'mon Craig it was just a coincidence. Manny had a one in ten chance of being close to the number."

"Yeah but not only was she close she hit the number on the head."

Marco hums a weird tune. "Next thing your going to tell me is that she's a psychic like Terri was. We'll see Manny being chased by kids who want there fortune told."

"Shut up." Craig playfully responded. "It's just weird that's all. My mom use to do the same thing with Joey she would think of a number and he would hit it right on the head."

"What are you trying to say Manny and you are meant to be, did you pick the wrong girl?"

"No!" Craig replied really fast.

"Wow, I was only playing around. Look, Ashley and you are meant to be. Why not play the game with her I'm sure she'll get every number correct. It's like you too share one brain your always together, I'm surprised she isn't here right now."

"Ha ha" Craig laughed. "You know Ash she said she had to do something and she didn't want me to wait up for her. Maybe, I'll play the numbers game with her, funny I never played it before until that thing with Manny made me think about it."

"We'll even though you three are paired together again it's only for a play."

"Rock Opera" Craig corrected.

"Whatever, besides the chances of you and Manny getting back together again and having some cosmic bond is highly unlikely especially compared to you and Ashley's bond. You guys are like Spike and Mr. Simpson, Joey and Caitlin, Me and Dylan."

"Had to put your relationship in that category." Craig laughed.

"I'm just saying the chances of you rekindling that flame is the chances of me and you being caught together in a passionate lip lock."

"Ewww, you know you could have paired me with someone else in a lip lock Paige, Hazel, Ellie, even Emma you know someone of the opposite sex."

Marco rolled his eyes. "It's not who I'm pairing you with it's just the possibility that you and Manny getting back together is well, highly unlikely."

* * *

"Hey man glad you could come." Jay said as Toby walked into The Dot. "Here, have a seat." Jay pushed one of his friends out of there chairs. 

"No thanks." Toby replied. "I don't think I'll be here that long. What's this all about, anyway?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to know how you've been"

"Fine, I guess. Thanks for the lift last time and the fun time at the Ravine but most of the girls there aren't my type besides since the Ravine incident I'm not to sure if I want to..."

"Your fries." Spinner interrupted before giving the plate to Jay and then joining the conversation. "Hey man you don't have to do anything you don't want with those girls. I rarely touch anything there."

"Fine, we don't have to go back to the Ravine." Jay said. "We can go to lots of places in this town."

"As long as it's not here." Toby stated while watching J.T. and Liberty make goggle faces in the corner and then spotting Craig and Marco coming in. "This place is nastier then the Ravine why do you work here?"

"I need the cash." Spinner shrugged before spotting Paige, Hazel, and Jimmy walking in. "Uhhh...I gotta go to the back to change, my shift is almost over."

"Don't take too long." Jay replied before Spinner ran to the kitchen. "Looks like our friend just spotted Archie and his jug heads. I guess that's our cue to leave. Meet me out back I want to show you something." Jay said to Toby before disappearing through the back door.


	10. Electric Avenue

Chapter 10: Electric Avenue

"What is this all about." Toby asked Jay who was getting into his car.

"Ask questions later, just get in and I'll take you home or wherever you were going." Toby got into the car and just as they were about to pull off Spinner ran outside.

"Wait up guys." Spinner said before getting into the car. "Hey can you pick up my bike it's in the front."

"We'll get it later this can't wait." Jay said before speeding off.

* * *

"Is that Toby" Ellie said while looking at a red car speed by, Jay's car. 

"Where?" Ashley said while looking around.

"Never mind. I thought I saw Toby, probably was someone else."

"Do you think the gang will like it?" Ashley asked as she picked up a necklace with sparkling ring dangling from it.

"Yeah you still haven't told me where you got that ring. If I didn't know any better I would say it was an engagement ring."

"Ellie please, Craig gave me this. I just thought it would look nice on my mom's gold necklace. It's not an engagement ring even if it looks like it. I'm sure no one would even notice that it is..."

"It's the ring isn't it" Ellie smiled. "You told me you gave it back to Craig you didn't want to wear it to get his hopes up."

"Yeah it is. Craig wanted me to keep it, he said that when I'm ready I should wear it."

"OK maybe I'm a little nosy here but aren't engagement rings meant to be on a finger."

"Yeah, but I'm not ready for that now it will look too official. This way Craig knows that my feelings haven't changed but it won't look to suspicious to everyone else."

"What will look suspicious?" Paige asked as she walked out of the The Dot.

"Nothing." Ashley replied. "Why aren't you sitting down in the booth?"

"Well the same can be said for you two guys, Huns. You've been sitting outside the Dot gossiping like two school girls. You could've came in you know how I love to hear gossip."

"Sorry Paige,Huns." Ellie said sarcastically. "We wouldn't want to steal your job as Degrassi gossip besides my life isn't that interesting to gossip about."

"Who said anything about your life. Ash here is the one that's creating a buzz. Everyone knows about your casting problems in the play, having to work with Manny. You have my sympathy she was always good at playing the other woman in real life so of course they would cast her as one in a play. Well at least she's not sore on the eyes or ears like Heather Sinclair, her voice sounds like monkeys in a zoo."

"Let's just go in." Ellie stated.

"Sure." Paige said before pulling Ashley to the side. "If you ever need help putting Manny in her place look me up, one scorned woman to another."

"That won't be necessary." Ashley replied. "Plus you and Spinner broke up way after Manny came into the picture and you don't look so heartbroken."

"That's because I'm not. I mean I hide it well. Anyway, I have a man who is ten times more mature then Spin ever was not to mention ten times as hot."

"Where is he, I would like to meet him."

"Some other time, by the way nice necklace and the engagement ring looks really good with it."

* * *

"Here we are." Jay said as he pulled up. 

"It looks like a parking lot." Toby said.

"Great, Jay if you're looking for better places to park your car how about the sidewalk." Spinner joked.

"Look over there see that car." Jay pointed out a shiny BMW.

"It looks like a regular car to me." Toby said.

"It is a 2006 Seven series LI it's so new it's hasn't even hit Canada or the U.S. yet. It stays here everyday from ten o'clock am to ten at night. It never moves because it's owner work double shifts every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. That is the car I want."

"So you want us to hmm steal it." Spinner said. "Count me out."

"No, I can do that on my own, well not with this car. I don't want it I want something that's inside of it something of importance to me. If Sean was here it would be easy to get it might have been hard for him too but now with Toby the computer wizard here it's going to be a breeze."

"Huh, you want me to steal it with you."

"Naw man, I want you to help me get something out of it. Something of great importance but I want it to not look so suspicious."

"I'm not getting what you're talking about."

"See that security guard in the booth well he goes out for coffee and donuts every night between 8 o'clock to 9:30 just ten minutes early before the late shift workers comes in to get their cars. That car has an alarm system in it. I'm talking high tech it's easy for a bugler to break it or so they think for about thirty to sixty seconds at the most before the silent back system goes into effect. By that time the police including our donut security guard are informed and our in there in less then three minutes tops. It takes at least five minutes to jack a car and another minute to get it running. Even though I don't want to jack it it's going to take more then five minutes to get into the automated glove department and get well get what I want.

" Spare us the details Jay. We're not going to do it ask one of your loser friends to." Spinner replied.

"I wasn't asking you, you wouldn't be of much help anyway. But if you tell I promise you, you'll live to regret it." Jay looked at Spinner with a threatening glance.

"Don't worry I don't care if you go to jail or not. I just know Toby is smart enough not to fall for it, right Tobes."

"What kind of computer system is it" Toby asked.

"You got to be kidding me." Spinner said. "Who cares, your not going to do it."

"Toby is a grown enough to make his own decisions." Jay replied. "If you think it's too dangerous you don't have to do it I'll understand. But it will be worth it I'm talking a lot of green here more then you ever had in your whole lifetime for what's in that glove department. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you could do it but I know you can."

"When and how much are we talking about?" Toby asked.

"You're crazy." Spinner said. "Don't listen to this this jerk you'll live to regret it."

"I can make my own decision's and I choose to do it" Toby exclaimed in an angry voice. "Just give me all the details."


	11. Fire and Ice

Chapter 11: Fire and Ice

"Places everyone" J.T. shouted." Let's get ready for scene four. Craig, Ashley, Manny, Dean" Craig, Manny and Dean walk in minus Ashley. "Craig, Where's Ashley we can't do the scene without her"

"She was right behind me a few seconds ago." Craig responded.

"Sorry I'm late." Ashley ran while putting her necklace and whispering in Craig's ear. "I had to go back for this." Ashley tugged on her necklace.

"Wow, nice ring" Darcy said while coming closer for a better look. "If I didn't know any better I would think it was an engagement ring."

"Of course it isn't." Craig chimed in trying not to sound too obvious.

"Did you give it to her" Chante asked.

"Ummm, maybe we should get into our places." Ashley interrupted. "You guys are dancers for this scene, right"

"We're dancers for all the scene's." Darcy replied. "Maybe you would know that if you weren't just here for your scene."

"OK, let's get ready."Chante pulled Darcy by her arm.

Ashley tugged on her ring while giving Darcy a spiteful stare before she noticed Manny approaching her. "Wow Ash it really is a nice ring." Manny complimented. "It looks old but really nice I could have sworn I've seen it before." Manny walked a little closer to Ash to get a better look.

"Uhh... Ash shouldn't we get ready for the scene." Craig interrupted.

"Manny, you should be over here." J.T. said before pulling Manny in her correct place. "Your suppose to see Craig and Ashley from a distance."

* * *

"Emma hey Emma." Spinner called out. 

"Spinner, your not suppose to be on school grounds even if it's after hours." Emma stated.

"I know can I talk to you." Emma gave Spinner a confused stare. " Please, it's important, it's about Toby."

"What did you guys do to him?"

" I didn't do a thing, it's about what Jay might do to him."

"What, he's not taking him to the Ravine?"

"Yeah he has but the Ravine would seem ten times better then ending up in jail."

"Jail? What are you talking about."

"Look, Jay is going to do something that I know is going to turn bad. I wouldn't care if he was alone, he can handle himself but Toby well he's not so street smart."

"We'll what do you want me to do? He barely talks to me let alone will listen to what I have to say, maybe you should ask J.T. or Ashley."

"J.T. is too busy with his project to care and Ashley won't even look, better yet talk to me especially when Craig's around. Face it, your my only hope."

"What about if I told Manny she's pretty close with him?"

"No. Even though Toby is acting like a jerk these days he really cares for you the guy looks up to you some people would even call it worshiping." Spinner laughed a little uneasy. "You know that he told me he would gaze into you room window just to see if you were OK after the shooting. He even followed you to the Ravine just to make sure Jay didn't try anything funny."

"He did that." Emma said in a surprised voice. "I always felt so alone, I keep forgetting I wasn't the only one to see what happened to Rick. No thanks to you Spinner."

"What?"

"None of this would have happened, we would've still have been friends, everything would've been normal."

"I'm sorry I wish I could turn back time but I can't." Spinner apologized while holding back tears. "I never thought he would go so far."

"No, I'm sorry for the outburst, what happened was a tragedy." Emma comforted Spinner. "I'll see what I can do for Toby. It must be really serious if you waited all this time to come to me." Emma hugged Spinner who was still a little shaken up.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Toby said to Jay who was sitting on the hood of his car by the Degrassi outdoor basketball court. 

"What." Jay looked at Toby before realizing what he was staring at." Figures, Spinner rarely come to these parts anymore. I guess it was strange he would want to ride with me."

"He came here to see Emma." Toby said. "After what I told him. I bet he and her are laughing about it."

"Told him what? Whatever it is he better not open his trap about what we're doing."

"I doubt it." Toby said while staring at Emma and Spinner.


	12. Walk This Way

Chapter 12: Walk This Way

"This is hopeless." Jimmy whispered to Danny while listening to Hazel recite her lines.

Jimmy decided to have a little weekend rehearsal and get together at his house with a couple of friends. He really did it because there was only a week left before the opening of Degrassi Duets and Hazel wasn't getting any better only worse.J.T. and Liberty weren't much help either they were either to busy working on other scenes, praying Hazel would get better at her lines or either necking when they thought no one was around. Everyone was almost there but a couple of people who were running a little late which was OK since most were at the end of the show with Craig Ash in the 80/90's and Emma/Chester at the present and future.

"So how did I do guys?" Hazel asked the room which held a long pause before the doorbell rung.

"Yes, saved by the doorbell." Danny said.

"Ummm.. I'll get it." Jimmy said while going to the door. "Paige what are you doing here you're not in the show."

"I know that." Paige said before passing by Jimmy with a big bowl.

"Hey, Paige what's in the bowl" Craig asked. "My mom's famous guacamole. I thought it would be nice for you guys to have something to munch on since we have plenty at home. Heather, did you know it also makes a great facial mask if you ever want to get rid of those crows feet."

"Thanks Paige." Jimmy said quickly. "I'll put it up."

"No, no, no, let me." Paige walked into the kitchen and sat it on the counter.

"What are you up too" Hazel whispered to Paige. "You know we have plenty of food and no one eats guacamole these days it's fatting."

"Why, what do you think I'm up to no good. My mom made this last night there was a lot so I thought I would bring some over. Really Hazel can't I do something nice without you thinking the worse."

"C'mon Hazel we have to go over our lines!" Danny screamed.

"Not so loud." Hazel replied."Everybody in the room can hear you."

"I'll thought they'll be use to it by now." Danny said jokingly before Jimmy recited his lines.

* * *

"I can't believe we're late." Manny said. 

"Slow down Manny, we're at the end they're probably in the fifties still."

"Maybe but the play isn't that long. It's almost been ..." Manny looked at her watch. "Twenty minutes. We should have gotten a ride with Chante and Darcy"

"Are your sure you're not in a hurry for a reason."

"What do you mean"

"Nothing, Jimmy did invite us with a really short notice. I'm not even sure if he told everyone we're going to be there."

"Yeah, but he told Hazel she'll probably tell everyone before they take there hats and coats off."

"We'll were almost there,Whoa." Emma stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Manny asked before looking across the street and spotting Toby getting into Jay's car.

"Manny tell Jimmy I'm going to be a little late. There's something I have to do." Emma ran across the street to Jay's car.

"Can I talk to you?" Emma said in a exhausted breath.

"What do you want." Toby replied.

"Hey sweet cheeks, I haven't seen you around much." Jay said to Emma giving her a flirtatious glare.

"Shut up Jay." Emma commanded. "Toby can I talk to you for just a second?"

"Can't you see I'm busy." Toby answered.

"No problem man take your time. You should speak to the lovely lady." Jay responded.

"Uhh, Yeah." Emma gave Jay a glare before focusing her attention on Toby. "I promise it will be brief."

"Fine." Toby said as he got out of Jay's car.

"Look, Spinner told me about how you're hanging with Jay and I think it's a bad idea."

"Your kidding me right." Toby laughed. "You hung with Jay more then I did in the past month and Spinner hasn't left his side since forever now."

"Exactly, I know what he's like and Spinner does too. He knows that he can cause nothing but trouble especially if you allow him too."

"I think I can handle myself. Speaking of Spinner you too seem a little close are you only speaking to me to ask where your boyfriend is."

"What, Spinner's not my boyfriend." Emma stopped before coming to a realization. "Oh you think me and Spin, no I was only comforting him we were talking about Rick."

"Don't say his name. I don't care who you were talking about. Spinner's not here. I'll tell him you were looking for him."

"Toby you know me better then that and I know you too. Please whatever Jay is asking you to do don't do it. It only leads to trouble and regret you know this you saw what happened at the Ravine."

"I didn't see anything."

"Ummm... Spinner told."

"He told you, figure's. Look Emma I just wanted to see if you were OK but I don't care anymore you don't have to look out your window I won't be watching or protecting you. I didn't before when you went to the Ravine and I didn't with Ri..." Toby paused before turning away. "It should've been me who should've stopped him he was my friend if he would have listened to me then things might have been different, instead of Sean, I was a coward."

"We were all scared even Sean. He just did what he had to do to stop Rick. It was an impulse he was the closest by he just did what he had to do."

"No, I should've did it. It should have been me maybe if I had Rick wouldn't have pulled the trigger he would be in jail not in. Toby paused.Look, I was a coward back then I'm not anymore for once I won't be a scared little wimp I'm going to do it right."

"How is going along with Jay and his stupid schemes going to make it right or make you a hero. Walking away will."

"No walking away is for wimps and I'm not that, not anymore." Toby said before getting into Jay's car and driving off.


	13. Wipeout

Chapter 13: Wipeout

"Hey thanks for coming." Jimmy said while letting Manny into the house.

"Thanks for having me, sorry I'm so late." Manny said while taking her coat off.

"No problem, hey Heather you don't have to go over Manny's part she made it."

"Great." Ashley said before getting a drink.

"Where are we right now" Manny asked no one in particular.

"We're at the beginning of our song together." Craig stated. "Do you want to take it from the top."

"Umm sure." Manny said while sitting next to Craig.

"You're in my seat." Ashley replied.

"Here you can take my seat." Chante suggested her seat next to Craig on the couch.. "This way you're not so far from Craig since you have so many scenes. I'm not in this part anyway."

"Ummm thanks, Chante." Manny said.

"No problem." Chante responded while looking at Manny and giving her a wink.

"If I didn't know any better I would think those two were on to something." Paige said to Hazel in the kitchen.

"Who Manny and Chante" Hazel answered. "They're harmless but Chante does have a point they are in a lot scenes together."

"So is Dean and you didn't see Chante offering her a seat to him."

"Paige, you're being paranoid."

"Maybe but I'm going to keep an eye on those two."

* * *

Emma looked at her vanity mirror and couldn't believe that she was such a complete mess. "No wonder so many people stop and stared at me like I was crazy." Emma said to herself while pulling a stray hair out of her face. "I look a mess." Emma did her mascara was running and her eyes were a little puffy from crying. Toby had hit a nerve, a nerve she had tried to keep under control since the Rick incident and the whole Ravine gonorrhea scare. 

Emma walked a little faster until she came by a nearby restaurant a block away from Jimmy's apartment building. She went into a bathroom and checked the stalls to make sure no one was in the bathroom with her. "OK good one last cry." Emma said before letting all the tears flow. "I hope everyone won't be mad at me if I'm really late."

* * *

The 80/ 90's scene went by pretty fast and since Emma didn't show up for her part Jimmy decided it would be best if everyone ate snacks until Emma came. Jimmy noticed that Hazel was keeping down the fort really well if only her acting was a good as her hospitality skills then this get together would have been more fun. In a way he hoped Emma wouldn't come just yet because they were having so much fun well some of them were, Ashley looked like she was really upset that Jimmy hadn't informed her that Manny was showing up but it would look weird if she wasn't there, she had a major part and most people would've know something was up. He couldn't figure out what Ashley was getting so worked up about Craig didn't even look at Manny and Manny didn't even give Craig a glance besides there scenes together they barely cared that either one was there. Ashley still seemed fumed and she played with that ring on her necklace so much he was surprised it didn't break. 

"Jimmy, I'm still mad at you for what you did." Ashley said in a humorous tone even though he knew she was still upset.

"Ash, it wouldn't seem right to invite almost everyone but Manny it would seem like I had it out for her and I don't she's a nice girl." Jimmy replied.

"I hope Hazel keeps a close eye on her." Paige interrupted. "We wouldn't want Degrassi's favorite couple to become yesterday's news."

"Paige, lighten up OK." Jimmy said. "Manny is not out to get anyone and why are you here you're not even in DD."

"I'm here to support you and what's DD"

"Degrassi Duets." Craig interrupted "The name of this play, Rock Opera, musical, whatever."

"Umm..yeah well I'm going to make sure people at least try the guacamole especially Heather's her face is looking a little pinkish." Paige said before leaving.

"I'll help you." Ashley offered.

"Hey what are you doing" Paige asked Darcy and Chante who seem to be taking the foil off the bowl.

"Sorry we were just getting a taste." Darcy said. "I'm starved."

"This is not for you!" Paige exclaimed before putting the foil back on the bowl. "You know how fatting guacamole is you can't do flips or be on the top of a pyramid if your over weight."

"Cool down we were just getting a little bit." Darcy said "C'mon Chante lets get some chips."

"Paige, what is your problem?" Hazel asked. "You can't bring something and then tell everyone they can't have any."

"Your right, Hazel." Paige apologized. "Hey Manny, want to try some of my mom's guacamole?" Paige asked Manny who was walking by the counter.

"I was just getting some chips." Manny replied.

"Nonsense, I want you guys to try it." Paige said while tearing open the foil. "Oh great I cut myself." Paige put her finger in her mouth. "Here Ash can you serve it."

"Umm" Ashley said before Hazel interrupted her.

"I'll do it." Hazel said.

"No I want Ash to do it." Paige responded. "Here I'll do it." Paige said while fighting with Hazel and holding the bowl with one hand.

"Maybe I should go." Manny replied.

"No!" Paige screamed before releasing the bowl and wasting guacamole all over Manny and Hazel.

"Paige look what you did." Hazel exclaimed while wiping a tomato out of her eye.

"I'm sorry." Paige apologized while trying hard to hide her giggles.

"Oh no." Jimmy said while looking at the floor and then at Hazel and Manny covered in a green goo.

"You look like the Swamp Thing." Marco said after coming into the kitchen to see the damage.

"Ugh." Hazel screamed before Manny and all the rest went into fits of laughter.

"You guys can take a shower in the bathrooms in my mom dad's and my room. Just be careful not to get guacamole all over the floor." Jimmy said before busting into a hysterical laughter.


	14. New Attitude

Chapter 14: New Attitude

"Sorry I'm late." Emma said while walking into Jimmy's apartment. "Mmm did someone make guacamole it's my favorite."

"Yeah Paige mom's did." Jimmy said

"Can I have some?" Emma's asked.

"Sure, you can either get some from the floor or off Hazel or Manny." Marco Joked.

"Huh?" Emma said.

"Paige spilled guacamole all over Hazel and Manny." Jimmy replied. "There getting cleaned up in the bathroom. Me and Marco were just on our way downstairs to the laundromat to clean their clothes. Oh man, I forgot to get spare robes from the pantry. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Look Toby you sure you can do this?" Jay asked. "Because if you're not sure I can take you home." 

"I'm sure I hacked into bigger things then a alarm system computer." Toby replied. "It won't be a problem your friends at the car lot were helpful."

"Got to love those boys too bad they can't hack as fast as you. Then we wouldn't have to do this."

"Well we are, so just drive to the parking lot and lets get it over. The sooner the better."

"You're the boss." Jay said before driving to there destination.

* * *

"Why did they have to put it up so high." Jimmy said while trying to get his hands on one of the robes on the top shelves. "Oh, great I guess I got to ask Craig for help." Just as Jimmy was going to ask he heard a voice singing in the shower. He wasn't sure if it was Manny or Hazel but who ever it was her voice was great. 

"More than words is all you have to do to make it real. Jimmy went a little closer to the door. "Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me. Cos' I'd already know." Jimmy couldn't believe it someone was singing Ashley and Craig's song but was singing it sort of better. He didn't know who it was but he was determined to find out.

* * *

"I'm not feeling too well." Ashley said to Craig while holding her head. 

"Are you OK, Ash" Craig asked while feeling on her forehead. "Your burning up and your eye doesn't look well, it looks really sunken."

"I hope it doesn't look like my throat feels." Ashley said while holding her throat.

"We'll I'm taking you home." Craig said before getting both of their coats.

* * *

"Here is your clothes freshly cleaned and dry." Marco said while putting Manny and Hazel clothes into their hands. 

"Thank God, I didn't know how long I was going have to sit in Jimmy's room in this terry cloth robe." Hazel said.

"Not to mention Terry cloth hasn't been on the runway in years." Paige replied.

"This is all your fault." Hazel responded.

"My fault." Paige said.

"It was an accident." Manny replied while looking around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Gone they left after Craig and Ash split." Jimmy replied "She wasn't feeling well and everyone else was finished anyway. Emma wanted to stay but I told her that I would call you a cab, I didn't know how long it would take for your clothes to dry."

"Danny left too, he knows we weren't finished." Hazel said. " Well it's not like we needed the practice."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Paige replied.

"Paige." Jimmy said.

"I'm not going to sit here any longer and watch everyone lie to my friend." Paige responded. "It's time she heard the truth.

"Paige, what are you talking about?" Hazel asked.

"Look, Haze your not exactly the best actress around in fact your terrible. Maybe it's nerves or something but your awful even with the hack job J.T. and Liberty did by changing the script to smaller lines for you you're still bad."

"Thanks Paige, I always knew you couldn't handle me in the spotlight being a star. Do you have to lie and embarrass me in front of everyone."

"It's the truth when have I ever lied."

"Do you want me to answer that." Hazel replied.

"Well this time it's the truth."

"Does everyone feel the same way Paige does" Hazel asked as everyone in the room remained silent. "Be honest."

"Don't hate me for this but she's right." Marco answered.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Marco." Manny replied.

"Jimmy, aren't you going to tell me how you feel." Hazel asked.

"You're a bad actress Haze, I'm sorry but you're bad." Jimmy said while trying not to have eye contact with her.

"Great." Hazel said while slowly turning her head so everyone wouldn't see her disappointment. "What am I going to do now."

"Maybe I can help."Jimmy said. "Manny and Hazel which one of you girls was singing in my mom's bathroom?"


	15. Criminal Minded

**_Note:_ I tried the best that I could to finish a bulk of the story especially the Degrassi Duet's premiere before or on Valentines day but life happens and I couldn't finish it on time. However, I did finish four chapters. The rest should be finished sometime later this week or next week. Enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Criminal Minded

"So kid are you ready?" Jay said while looking at a nervous Toby who didn't seem to respond the whole day he just kept staring off into the distance. He didn't even notice that they were sitting in the car in the same place for over an hour. He didn't budge when the cop finally left his booth and Jay pulled Toby down with him on the floor so the cop wouldn't notice the two sitting in the car. "Toby,yoo hoo." Jay snapped his fingers and waved his hands in front of Toby's face.

"Yeah." Toby gave him a look that would kill.

"You know if you're not really focused I can take you home." Jay put his keys in the ignition and just as he was about to turn the car on he felt Toby hand tugging on his shoulder. "Hey man what are you..!"

"Shssh" Toby whispered while scooting down further in the seat. The cop had returned to his booth, went in grabbed his walkie talkie and then when around the corner again. "That was close."

"Thanks man." Jay said. "He shouldn't be returning anytime soon but just to be on the safe side. Jay got out of the car, walked slowly to the corner and then walked a couple of blocks to the Diner and Donut shop. He peeked inside and saw the security guard ordering from a nearby booth. "Good, that should buy us sometime." Jay rushed back to his car and tapped on Toby's side of the car. "Let's go."

Toby and Jay rushed into the parking lot and walked slowly to the silver car.

"You better work fast." Jay whispered while pulling out a device to open up the car door. "OK, I'm in." Jay exclaimed before the car alarm went off. Toby worked really fast at disarming the alarm. While Jay pried open the glove department and pulled out a small brown case before closing it. Jay heard footsteps fastly approaching and didn't know what to do but the only thing he knew.

"It should be off by now you hear me Jay." Toby looked around but couldn't see Jay anywhere in sight. "Jay where are you?"

"Ummhumm" Toby heard someone clearing his throat and tapping his shoulder but he knew it wasn't Jay, he didn't want to turn around for fear of who it might be. "Young Man would you mind coming with me?"

Toby turned around slowly and didn't see Jay or who he feared the security guard but it was even worse it was a real police officer. "Sure officer, I was just.."

"Save the excuses until we get to the police station." The officer said before escorting Toby to the back seat of his car in handcuffs.

* * *

"Hey Emma, back so soon." Mr Simpson said while putting Jack in his high chair for his dinner of mashed peas and potatoes. 

"Yeah, Paige spilled guacamole all over Hazel and Manny." Emma said as she sat down at the dinner table picking at the rest of the leftovers saved from the nights dinner.

"Ouch."

"I know."

"Oh I wasn't talking about that, Jack just bit me although that must have been some sight. I hope they were alright?" Mr Simpson said before sucking on his injured finger while Jack smiled showing his new set of choppers.

"Yeah they're fine. They were cleaning up when I left. I helped with the mess on the floor even though guacamole is my favorite I'm kind of glad I didn't eat it. The smell made we want to throw up so either it was spoiled or Paige's mom isn't the best cook. Speaking of cooking what's with this vegetable lasagna?" Emma made a sour face while crunching on a noodle. "Mom usually does a better job at least with the noodles did she forget to boil them?"

"Oh that's what I forgot." Mr Simpson put his hand over his forehead "I thought they were those cook in the oven noodles without having to boil them no wonder it was crunchy."

"You cooked?"

"Yes Emma I might not be the best culinary chef but I cook I just bought the wrong supplies and since your mom is working late and Jack has been pretty fussy with him teething and all ,I didn't have time to grocery shop. I just put together what I could. Sorry"

"It's cool, nice try though." Emma said before grabbing some chips and sitting back down. "Archie."

"Wow you must have something really serious to tell me your using my real name. What is it?"

"What would you do if you knew one of your best friends were in trouble and was about to do something really stupid?"

"Why, it's not you or Manny is it because if it is you can talk to me about it."

"No, it's not me or Manny it's someone else who I think should remain nameless for now."

"Well if you know it is something really wrong or could hurt him or her the best thing to do would be to tell an adult. Yes I know I'm one but since you don't want to involve me you can tell a trusted teacher or if it's really serious the best thing to do would be to tell his parents."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Emma got up and grabbed the phone. "I'm going to take this to my room."

"OK and Emma."

"Yeah."

"Good Luck."

"Thanks." Emma said before closing her door and going down stairs to dial Toby's house. "Hey, uhh Mr Isaacs is Toby in. Oh sorry Ashley you really don't sound too good it's a good thing you left when you did. So is Toby in? He's what! Ash, would it be alright if I come over?"


	16. When the Going Gets Tough

Chapter 16: When The Going Gets Tough 

"That's it, your going to doctor and I'm calling J.T. there's no way you can be in DD." Craig said while pulling the thermometer out of Ashley's mouth.

"I'm fine it's probably just a cold it will be over in a few days." Ashley said in a hoarse voice.

"Ash, your voice sounds deeper then mine."

"Haha." Ash feigned laughter before coughing. "I'm fine, it will go away just make sure you answer the door when..." Ashley tried to clear her throat and talk but nothing came out.

"Ash, what did you say?"

Ashley tried to talk but nothing came out.

"Ash, this isn't funny." Craig gave Ashley a frustrated look. "OK I know I was being mean with the whole you sound like me thing but you don't have to mock me by not talking at all."

Ashley tapped Craig on his shoulder and started to mime the best way she could since she didn't have a voice or very little of it.

"Oh no, this can't be." Craig looked at Ashley who was waving her hands hysterically. "OK can you not say anything at all." Ashley tried but only a few little sounds came out before she shook her head to say no. "OK this is find we only have one more week until opening night this is great I'm fine were fine. Maybe it's just the flu.

Ashley grabbed a pen and a note pad and started writing. "I think it's more then that. I think I might have laryngitis."

Craig looked at Ashley's note. "Don't be serious it will all blow over."

Ash started to shake her head before writing on her note pad again. "I am being serious. Craig, I don't think I can do DD." Ash wrote before putting her head on her pillow.

"That's what I was afraid of." Craig then picked up the phone. "I guess I have no choice we have to drop out of the play.

* * *

"What!" J.T. exclaimed over the phone. "You can't do this we only have a few days until opening night omitting your part just wouldn't' go with the flow of DD at all it's almost impossible! Not to mention besides Jimmy your the best electric guitar player around. Your needed for most of the background music as well if you haven't forgotten!" 

"How about I put it all on midi file." Craig answered.

"It will sound too eerie not to mention fake. I need live music the directors want live music not badly computer generated sounds!"

"Sorry, J.T. what do you want me to do?" Craig said while holding the ear piece of the phone away from his ear. He didn't think J.T. would be such a screamer when he gets angry.

"Well for starters you could maybe stay in DD it's Ashley whose sick not you."

"Whose on the phone?" Liberty asked as she walked into J.T.'s living room.

J.T. put his hand over the receiver of the phone. "It's Craig and it's not good news." Liberty made a sour expression before J.T. got back on the phone. "Look Craig, I'm sure you can talk with Ashley she won't mind if we got a replacement for her part."

Craig got up from Ashley's bed and started walking out of her room. "I don't think that's a good idea." Craig whispered.

"Why not, it's not like Ashley wouldn't understand she knew this might happen that's why we have standbys although Heather Sinclair sounds awful singing the songs Ashley picked not to mention a few others we have no choice."

"It's not that, you know me and Ashley kiss after our duet. I don't think she'll like it if I kissed Heather or anyone else for that matter."

"Fine how about if me and Liberty omit that part and change a couple of things, would that be better. Just think about it and then call me back with your final answer. J.T. said before putting the phone down.

"Well I guess were out of an actor and actress." Liberty said.

"Not likely." J.T. said before getting up to and grabbing the script. "I'm going to make some changes."

* * *

"What were you thinking." Mr Isaacs said to Toby as he walked into the police station commissioner office and saw Toby sitting in a chair by the officer. 

"I told you I thought I heard whining noises in the car." Toby said while looking down at the lime green linoleum floor.

"Hello I'm Commissioner George your Mr Isaacs I presume." The Commissioner got up and shook Mr. Isaacs hands.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Isaacs and this is my fiancé Kate. What has my son done?"

"Please have a seat." Mr Isaacs and Kate sat down before the commissioner took his seat. "Your son claims that he went inside a parking lot to rescue a dog he assumed was locked inside a car."

"It was but I think it ran away because it wasn't there." Toby replied.

The officer started to open up a brown folder and read from it. "Officer Tinily, my employee who apprehended Tobias stated that he was doing his daily rounds of watching the lot while Lee Ali James, that's the security officer who works for the private parking lot, went out for his daily break. When he showed up he saw your son on the drivers side of the vehicle tinkering with wires and calling out some name, Jay. The officer looked up at Mr Isaacs and Kate. "Your son states that was the name he gave to the dog but I think it was an accomplice because the passenger side was also broken into. Do you know anyone by the name of Jay?"

"No, the only one of his friends that I know with a name that sounds like Jay is his friend James or J.T. as he calls him." Mr Issac said before looking at his fiancé. "Kate?"

"I don't know anyone with that name." Kate answered before turning to the officer. "Surely it can't be J.T. he's a good boy just like Toby is, Commissioner George this has to be some mistake."

"Sorry ma'am my officers are pretty sure when it comes to these matters. Your son might be a good boy but what he did today wasn't very nice." The Commissioner opened the folder again. "In fact he's looking to spending six months to a year in juvenile facility even though this looks like it is his first time offense.

"Commissioner George." A young female officer came into the commissioner's office. "There's a phone call for you on line three."

"Can't you see I'm busy, have Doris take a message."

"It seems to be urgent."

"Fine." The commissioner picked up the phone and apologized to Mr Isaacs before pushing the transfer button. "Hello. Umm yes. I see. Are you sure? OK, then. Thank you, bye." The commissioner put the phone back into it's cradle. "It seems the owner of the vehicle decided not to press any charges and that nothing seems to be missing from his vehicle. The loose wires he claim were just a couple of wires that the mechanics were planning on fixing later on this week."

"So I'm free to go?" Toby asked in a eager voice.

"Yes, young man looks like you are. The commissioner smiled before getting up to shake Mr Isaacs hand again.

"Thank you commissioner." Mr Isaacs replied before leaving with Kate and Toby holding his son closely by him.

* * *

"No computer or tv for you young man for a week." Mr Isaacs said to Toby before getting out of the car. You should be happy we're not sending you to Military school for this little stunt." 

"Emma." Kate said as she saw Emma walking up to their house.

"Hi, I was here to see Toby." Emma said with a smile.

"Now's not the best time." Toby said through gritted teeth.

"I know." Emma replied. " Mr. Isaacs, Mrs. Kerwin is it ok if I had a word with Toby. I swear it won't take that long."

"OK, but make it quick this might be the last time you speak to Toby in this house for a while now." Mr Isaacs said before he and Kate went inside.

"It was Jay wasn't it?" Emma asked Toby who seem to be staring at a nearby bush. "Well aren't you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?" Toby looked at Emma. "You were right and I was wrong for once. I already knew there wasn't any guarantee that we wouldn't get caught. It's just weird that the owner didn't press charges. He knows that we broke into his car. I just can't believe that wuss Jay ran off leaving me with the blame."

" I and a few other people could have told you Jay wouldn't stick around if something went wrong. You could have ruin your life. Why did you do it Toby?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I felt like it, you know the same reason you felt like hooking up with Jay. I wanted to do something reckless. I was getting tired as being known as Toby the geek, Toby the brain or Toby the loser or Toby the friend of a psycho."

"That's not true, your none of those things"

"Then tell me the reason why everyone has been ignoring me?" Toby looked Emma dead in her eyes before she looked away. "Exactly."

Toby walked away before Emma grabbed him by the arm."Toby, wait!"

"Let, go of me!" Toby released his arm from Emma's grip before he felt his hand slapping Emma's face."Oh, no I'm, Emma I didn't mean to."

"I have to go." Emma replied while holding her hand over her face and walking as fast as she could to her house.


	17. I'm Not Scared

Chapter 17: I'm Not Scared

"Wow, Haze whoever would have thought you had a good voice." Paige said while walking to the auditorium with Hazel and Jimmy.

"Yeah I would've never thought it...I mean of course I always knew I had a great voice." Hazel replied.

"Of course you do I'm surprised you never sang for me before." Jimmy said. "You have the voice of an angel."

"Umm..yeah..well we better get ready for auditions." Hazel nervously responded. "Wait a minute Paige can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Well I guess that's my queue to leave." Jimmy said while trying to get into the auditorium hall before Craig helped him in.

"Let me help you with that" Craig opened up the door and helping Jimmy roll over a little hump by the door.

"Thanks, they should really make this entrance a little bit more wheel chair accessible." Jimmy replied. "Where's Ash you know how J.T. and Liberty are getting all uptight about how she keeps skipping parts of the rehearsal."

"She's not coming." Craig answered. "She's sick."

"I hope it's noting I didn't do, I mean I hope it's not serious?" Paige asked hoping no one didn't notice her minor slip up.

"Yes and No" Craig answered. "No it's not serious she's not dieing or anything but it's still serious, she has laryngitis. It looks like Ashley won't be singing, talking or even humming for about a week. Which means she's won't be in DD well at least singing in it."

" Man that's rough." Jimmy responded sympathetically. "Maybe she can get a part that doesn't require any talking or something."

"Maybe, I already told Liberty and J.T. the news there already working on a plan."

"Oh this should be fun." Jimmy said sarcastically before he and Craig went into the auditorium.

"So what do you want to talk about." Paige asked Hazel while looking at her watch. "I have somewhere I really have to be."

"This will only take a minute." Hazel responded before holding Paige by her arm.

"Ouch you know that really hurts Haze."

"Good because it's suppose too."

Paige gave Hazel a surprised look. "What are you talking about, Hazel are you on drugs?"

"Who knows it all depends."

"On what?"

"What you put in that guacamole, Paige. From the little taste I did get that flew into my mouth, no thanks to you, that stuff made me want to throw up not to mention other things I don't want to get into, so don't lie to me."

"Hazel it wasn't meant to hurt you."

"Well who was it meant for, Ashley, Craig, Marco and don't tell me it was meant for Jimmy or I'll never speak to you again."

"Of course not I'm not that cruel I wouldn't do that to my friends." Hazel gave Paige a mean glare. "No it really wasn't it was meant for Manny and if Heather Sinclair got some all the better." Paige snickered.

"Well I'm glad you find this funny Paige because I don't. I should have know you were up to something you weren't even invited but you just so happen to show up."

"I didn't know I had to be invited to my friends home."

"You know what I mean Paige your not in DD you didn't even try out for the part with the rest of the school."

"I'm an individual."

"Whatever Paige don't skip the subject what did you do put in that concoction you call guacamole?"

"Uhh you know the usual Michalchuk ingredients my mom uses avocados, tomatoes, onions, a little splash of vinegar, sour cream for flavor, a little cilantro.."

"Paige!" Hazel exclaimed.

"OK maybe I added a few extra ingredients like nutmeg and..uh a dash of syrup of ipecac and a couple of ground up flavorless laxatives."

"What! You put ipecac in it my mom's a nurse that stuff is suppose to be used for emergencies it's makes you vomit and laxatives where you trying to kill us! What if anyone else would have eaten it, we could have been in the hospital! What possessed you to come up with such a stupid idea Paige are you on drugs?"

"I'm sorry I only put a dash of Ipecac in or two or three or maybe in four or five. I didn't think they would cause that much trouble the bottle said to induce vomiting I didn't think it would hurt anyone, in was in my mom's medicine cabinet. It was Ash's idea I just helped her out a bit Manny needed to be put in her place there was no way I was going to allow her to steal my friends guy from her again. She had to be taught a lesson and if she became really sick then maybe she could be replaced. You do know she was hurting Ash?"

"We're in a play and Manny's character is nothing like her, she barely even looks at Craig unless asked too. And how was it Ash's idea anyway?"

"Hazel where about to start." J.T. said while trying to escort Hazel through the auditorium door. "Your audience awaits."

"Paige I'm going to speak to you later and Ash even though she won't be able to explain herself." Hazel replied before walking into the auditorium.

* * *

"Great you're here." Liberty said to Manny as she sat down in front of the stage. "You're just in time to hear to the news."

"What news." Manny asked.

"It's great me and J.T. went over a few changes last night and just as we were about to trash your part to the fact that our other female lead is sick with laryngitis. Jimmy came up with a great idea."

"Yeah." Jimmy replied. "I thought it would be great if Hazel took over Ashley's part since she knows the main song and all it shouldn't be too hard right Hazel?"

"Umm yeah." Hazel said nervously. "Piece of cake."

"That's good, congratulations Hazel." Manny smiled at Hazel.

"Since we didn't think Hazel would want to do the final kiss with Craig we bought out plan B." J.T. said

"Plan B what's Plan B" Manny asked giving J.T. and Liberty a quizzical stare. Liberty shook her head as if she didn't have a clue what J.T was talking about.

It's an extra script change. J.T. answered. In case anything happen like illnesses, or.."

"An outbreak of a sexual disease." Nate responded while looking at Emma.

"Uhh, can I see it." Manny asked before J.T. handed her the script. "Wait you can't do this, this is, this is so wrong."

"Don't tell me somethings wrong."J.T. said."Most of the other songs Hazel knows just doesn't go with the plot. Maybe you can learn Ash, I mean Hazel's part and she can learn yours. Sorry Hazel looks like you won't be singing the duet with Craig."

"No, it's fine I can do it. I'll still do I want to be famous you know, like Hazel said it will be a piece of cake. It's only a play."

"Rock Opera." J.T. corrected.

"Whatever." Manny answered.


	18. I Feel For You

**_Note:_ I mentioned a few chapters before many things will be used in the rest of this story from the show and some won't just so it won't disturb the flow. If you've seen all of Degrassi up to the finale you might catch on. Other then that, enjoy.**

Chapter 18: I Feel For You

"Hazel we still haven't heard that angelic voice Jimmy has been raving about." J.T. uttered. " Care to wow us with your amazing voice."

"Huh...umm.. well I'm not really prepared." Hazel said nervously. "Plus I don't really know the words. It would be best if we just skip over the songs and just go straight to blocking."

"Haze you know the part by heart. You nearly sang the whole song in the shower." Jimmy explained.

"Don't tell me your shy." Darcy asked.

"Nonsense, of course Hazel isn't shy." J.T. got up from his desk and pulled Hazel on stage next to Craig. "You got to do this sometime and we don't exactly have a lot of time we only have a couple of days before opening night. Now sing, Craig, play."

"Uhh. yeah." Craig picked up his guitar and started to play the song and sing. "_Saying I love you. Is not the words I want to hear from you. It's not that I want you. Not to say, but if you only knew_..." Craig kept playing his guitar waiting for Hazel to join in while whispering to her. "Umm Hazel this is your part."

"Umm yeah..More then words. I like you you like me." Hazel song nervously.

"Cut!" J.T. exclaimed before looking at his script. "The words are. _How easy it would be to show me how you feel More than words is all you have to do to make it real. _Hazel I know you can do better then that."

"She's just nervous." Jimmy replied. "She'll sound much better once she's more secure with the song."

"OK, Hazel I'm going to give you and Craig two days to learn the song starting right after the rehearsal plus learn your other songs. For now lets just go over Jimmy, Danny and Heather scene."

* * *

"I guess you'll do better tomorrow." Jimmy said to Hazel while they went down the hall with Craig and Marco. "It's OK I know singing in the shower is much more easier then singing in front of people." 

"Yeah, we can practice tonight after I take the new script to Ash." Craig replied. "She'll be happy to take over Heather nymph role since all she has to do is look pretty and not speak a word."

"Well we know that shouldn't be too hard for her." Marco remarked while walking with the gang. "That should be a breeze for Ash."

"Yeah it should." Craig chuckled. "Hazel I might be a little late is there anyway you can meet me at Ash's."

"Sure, no problem." Hazel answered.

"Great, I'm sure Ash would like to hear her replacement."

"A likely candidate of course." Marco said while putting his arm around Hazel. "Your going to be great in this role doing what comes best to you singing and even better, no speaking parts."

"Thank God." Danny said while passing by. "The only thing is Heather is almost as good as an actor as you are."

"Danny shouldn't you be getting measured for your tights?" Manny asked while overhearing part of the conversation.

"Ha ha if you weren't so hot I would come back with a smart remark but I'm just going to walk away. Besides J.T. promised me I was wearing pants." Danny replied before walking away.

"Danny's sweet but he can be a pain sometimes." Manny said before getting ready to walk away.

" I'll see you later at Ash's, Craig. Hey, Manny." Hazel called while catching up to Manny. "Why didn't you tell Jimmy the truth?"

"I was helping you out."

"How where you helping me out by giving me a part I know nothing about."

"You looked so bummed because everyone hated your acting."

"So you gave me a part and with a song I barely even know. You didn't even know if I could sing"

"Look, you use to be in band and I just assumed you had an OK voice."

"I'm singing a song I barely even know. Why don't you just tell everyone the truth you were in the shower not me."

"Well that all depends do you want to be in DD or not because Heather will have to take my part if I get Ashley's."

"How about I do your part?"

"OK sing a little of _Time after Time_." Manny replied while looking at Hazel with an expression that looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Hazel tried to remember the words. "OK umm... Caught up in circles, mmm.. mm...mmmm...nothing new." Hazel song nervously.

"OK well learn the rest and you can have my part. I also have three other songs and I do a dance routine."

"I can't do that, I have to do splits. You know how bad I am at that can't I just do some toe touches or something?"

"You have to ask Marco he's the choreographer. I'm just not sure he's going to like his vision being ruined especially since he's so cranky because Dylan hasn't called him in days. Not to mention I have to sing a love duet with Craig Ashley especially picked out just for those two. You know just as well as I do that Ash would rather see you instead of me up there on the stage singing with Craig."

"OK I'll do Ash's, part she'll still be crushed after she sees the new script change but I think it will be worse if she knows you have her part."

"So you won't tell?"

"No."

"Good, besides after you and Craig go over the duet it shouldn't be that hard. You have a nice voice it will all work out."

"I don't know I just can't get into that song. How did you do so well that Jimmy said you or should I say I sounded almost as good if not better then Ash. What was his words he used to describe your voice oh yeah so passionate, so clear, so angelic."

"I don't know I just thought about singing to the one I love and the song just came out that way."

"So your saying I should think about Jimmy or something."

"I guess, it wouldn't hurt."

"By the way Manny can I ask you something,"

"Go right ahead."

"Who were you thinking about?"

Manny sighed and smirked a little. "Nobody you would know." Manny said before walking to the outside doors.


	19. Games People Play

**_Note:_ This story will be dwindling down with a couple of unexpected twist at the end. So keep looking out for clues here and there you might be surprised or if you read all of the chapters you might have guessed already who the main couple of the story focus is and who will end up together at the end. Some unexpected twist coming up later in the final chapters like an unexpected kiss, unexpected villains, the real reason Paige has been acting so weird when it comes to Manny and whose been spying on who. Enjoy.**

Chapter 19: Games People Play

"Why am I just taking a look at plan B?" Liberty said to J.T.after the remainder of the cast had left.

"Uhh you know last minute changes" J.T. answered while laughing nervously. "Art waits for no man or partner."

"Well I thought we were going to stick with the last script, this one is ludicrous." Liberty waved the script in front of J.T. face. "What exactly are you up to James Tiberius Yorke."

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" Liberty opened up the script and turned to Manny, Craig, Hazel and Nate's part."This doesn't happen Manny ends up with Nate not Ash I mean Hazel. This is all wrong."

"OK, maybe I did tweak some of the parts here and there but it's what the audience wanted or at least it's what they said."

"What audience we haven't performed in front of anyone yet and who are they."

"I know we weren't suppose to have any contact with the directors but maybe I have been sending a few emails here and there."

"You did what!"

"With a couple of pictures and background information about the cast members" Jt. mumbled.

"I heard that!" Liberty exclaimed. "So that explains the last minute changes like the wardrobe and the girls skirts getting higher and higher each week. I thought this was suppose to be our project not you, Jay and Silent Bob's.

"Well mostly Jay's since he was the one who wanted sexier costumes." J.T. mumbled even lower.

"Oh great what's next, bikini's."

"You have some hearing, Liberty"

"J.T. Don't make me hurt you." Liberty gave J.T. a threating glare. " So why is Manny's character more front and center then before? Don't tell me I should've guessed, Jay thinks Manny's hot and wants more of her."

"Exactly have you ever thought about becoming a mind reader?"

"It doesn't take a mind reader to know that guys who think with only one percent of their brains think about when it comes to girls. Maybe there's still time to change it back." Liberty took the script and was about to write over it when J.T. grabbed the script from her.

"As much as I would love to rewrite it, it's already done and do we really want to change everything again when we only have a few more days to opening night."

"Fine." Liberty said. "But no more sending anything including emails to Jay Silent Bob at least without my consent first.

* * *

Hazel kept staring at the lyrics trying to recite them over and over in her head but it just wouldn't stick. "Oh great I'm going to embarrass myself in front of the whole school singing this song." Hazel said out loud. "Well, Here goes nothing." Hazel said before knocking on Ashley's door. 

"Yeah." Toby answered the door and looked at Hazel up and down.

"Is Craig or Ashley in?" Hazel tried to peek around Toby to see any signs of them.

"Yeah, they're in the living room."

Hazel stared at Toby. "Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Toby gave Hazel a evil glare before leaving the door open and walking away. "Wow he's really in a bad mood."

"Who's in a bad mood." Craig asked while walking down the stairs.

"No one in particular. So are you ready to practice."

"Yeah, but not here, Ashley's mom isn't in the best mood and I don't think it would be a good idea to stick around here for long."

"Yes." Hazel sighed she didn't want to have to practice in front of Ashley.

"Let me just go get my coat and oh yeah I forgot to give this new script to Ash." Craig pulled the script out of his book bag.

"I'll go with you, I have to ask Ash something." Hazel followed Craig into the living room and saw Ash laying on the couch in the living room watching tv with a blanket over her.

Ashley sat up and waved at Hazel. She then pulled out a notepad and a pen and started to write on it . "Hey Hazel. I'm glad you got my part." Ashley wrote down.

Before Hazel could thank her Craig gave her the newly written script."Here Ash."

Ashley read it before stopping at her part. She didn't look too happy with the outcome.

"Ash if you don't want me to be in it I'll understand I'm sure they can find a replacement." Craig said to Ashley who after a while only stared at the script but didn't move. "Ash."

"It's fine. It wouldn't be fair to everyone if I asked you to leave on account of me."Ashley wrote on her notepad "It's only a play, right?"

"Right." Craig agreed. "Well I'm going to go home now call.. I mean email me if you want to talk."

"Craig can I have a moment with Ashley alone?" Hazel asked.

"Umm yeah sure I'll just be outside." Craig answered before leaving Hazel and Ashley alone.

"What's up Hazel." Ashely wrote down.

"Umm nothing much learning the lyrics to most of your songs, spending time with Jimmy and wondering why you and Paige decided to go ahead with that dangerous plot against Manny."

"What?" Ashley wrote on her notepad.

"You don't have to pretend Ash, Paige already told me the gory details about the whole guacamole thing how she added special ingredients into it."

"Oh my God she went through with it?"

"Yeah you were there when it happened?"

"I know I was there. I never wanted Paige to go through with the plan. Paige and I were only talking one day about how Manny part keeps growing larger and larger and mines smaller and smaller. So I said I wish there was a way something really bad would happen to her like she would get really sick or lose or voice someway. I even talked about the time I ate some poison berries at camp and the nurse gave me some syrup to induce vomiting. Paige said that it was too bad Manny didn't take that." Ashley stopped to rub her wrist. "To make a long story short. We thought she was bribing J.T. to allow her more of a storyline and to weasel her way back to.."

"I'm waiting Ash." Ash didn't say a thing. " What you thought she was going to weasel her way back to who, Craig." Ashely gave Hazel a you hit the nail on the coffin look. "Come on Ash, Manny doesn't want Craig they're yesterday news. Your friendly with Jimmy but I don't plot with Paige thinking your going to steal him away from me based on your past history together."

"Yeah but I didn't steal Jimmy away from you. I understand your point maybe I'm being paranoid it's not Manny's fault well at least from what I can tell but the script keeps getting changed over and over again but she can't bribe J.T.,Liberty is writing the script too. I just can't figure out why they would give Manny such a big part."

"Who knows." Hazel shrugged.

"I didn't tell Paige to do something so extreme. When I saw Paige with the guacamole I finally caught on what she was planning on doing. I even went over by her when she was about to serve it to stop her but you beat me to it."

"Yeah." Hazel laughed. I don't blame you Ash it was a simple mistake as for Paige I really don't know what's going on with her lately she didn't care when Spinner and Manny were dating a while ago. She was more angry at Spinner then at Manny he was the one who did all the dirt anyway. It's strange why she would care now."

"Maybe it was me." Ashley wrote down." I kept complaining about how Manny stole Craig away from me last time maybe I put some ideas in her head that weren't there before."

"No Ash it wasn't just you, no one made her do what she did. You get some rest Ash and I won't let you down I'll do your part as best as I can." Hazel said as she walked out of Ashley's house.

"So what were you two talking about." Craig asked with a smirk.

"None of your business. So where are we going to rehearse at your house or mine? But I have to warn you my mom works late so I'm not too sure if she's going to appreciate late night practicing" Hazel replied.

"Well I would have offered my garage but Joey's painting the interior so that's out."

"So where are we going to practice?"

"Wait I know the perfect place." Craig answered. "Follow me."

"Umm ok." Hazel replied just as she was about to follow Craig she heard rustling from a nearby bush. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nothing, so where are you taking me?" Hazel asked curiously."

"There's no time to talk, let's go." Craig ran with Hazel following closely behind.


	20. Somebody's Watching Me

Chapter 20: Somebody's Watching Me

"Ellie!" Craig called out to Ellie who had just left from the Rec center. "Oh I'm so glad I caught you."

"Hey Craig, your a little late for the meeting today and your really late for the one we had last week." Ellie replied in a harsh tone.

"I completely forgot." Craig put his hand on his forehead "DD is taking so much out of me it's hard to do anything else. I'll be sure to be at the next meeting, next week. Right now I need to know if the room is empty me and Hazel need to practice for the show."

"Hazel." Ellie looked around her. "Is she meeting you here later?"

"What are you talking about Hazel was just right behind me." Craig looked behind him but there wasn't a sign of Hazel anywhere. "Where did she go?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Craig this isn't the time for joking around."

Hazel ran around the corner and tapped Craig on the shoulder. "Craig you know you could slow down a little." Hazel said between breaths.

"See." Craig pointed out to Ellie. "She was behind me the whole time."

"Barely." Ellie replied.

"Do you think everyone is gone now?" Craig asked.

"I don't know, I think so. I know Hector the janitor was still there when I left."

"Well I guess I have to find out myself." Craig said to Ellie before looking at Hazel who was still wheezing. "You ready."

"Ready for what?" Hazel asked.

"Well Craig here is going to sneak you into the rec center." Ellie replied. "You thought you were running before well you haven't been chased by the night watchman's guard dogs."

"What!" Hazel exclaimed."Craig are you insane!"

"Ellie's only kidding." Craig said while looking at Ellie who was smirking. "The only one we have to worry about is Hector the janitor who has a huge crush on Ellie."

"Don't even think about asking what I think you're going to ask." Ellie replied.

"Please, Ellie." Craig pleaded. " I won't ask anymore favors from you ever again."

"Fine, but you owe me."" Ellie said before walking into the Rec Center."

"And I'll gladly repay it." Craig said while following Ellie.

"What exactly are you two planning on doing?" Hazel asked while following behind Craig and Ellie into the Rec Center.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Manny said in a surprised voice. "Toby in jail. Out of all the people in Degrassi I can think of going to jail I would have never thought in a million years Toby would be one of them." 

"I know it's so weird but it happened." Emma replied while chomping on a bag of chips she had stashed in her room."Ash said he was brought in for attempted car theft but he claimed he was rescuing a puppy he thought was locked in a car."

"Awww, I could see Toby rescuing a puppy it is kind of inhumane but Isn't he allergic to dogs?"

Emma shrugged. "That's not the point Manny. I really think he wasn't trying to rescue a dog."

"You don't think he would actually steal a car? Toby can't even drive yet so what would he do with a car?"

"Who said Toby wanted the car, I think it was Jay's idea."

"I still can't get over Toby even hanging with such a jerk especially since he was the one who set up Ri...Umm I just don't think it's possible."

"Well it is I seen them together with my own two eyes, plus Spinner told me all about their plan."

"Spinner, don't tell me your talking to that jerk. Emma have you completely lost it."

"Manny, if it weren't for Spinner I wouldn't even know about Toby and Jay. Toby really needs help but he won't answer my calls and after what happened yesterday with him hitting me."

"What!" Manny grabbed the bag of chips from Emma."Toby hit you."

"He accidentally hit me when I tried to grab his arm, it wasn't intentional."

"That still doesn't make it right. I know Toby isn't really Toby now a days but that still doesn't give him the right to hit you."

"I know. Toby tried to apologize but I ran away. I could've sworn I heard noises after I came home from Toby's,you know like someone was watching me."

"Is he stalking you?"

"No, well I don't think he is. He was before but not anymore."

"Em' first Toby hits you and now he's stalking you. I usually don't interfere but I think we should call someone. Toby needs help."

"Well yeah we all do. Me, Toby, Sean, Craig and even Spinner and Jay. We all played a part in Rick's demise in someway so it's going to effect us. Jimmy seems to be the only one getting help because he not only has mental scars but physical as well. But the rest of us besides Craig that I know of we haven't even talked about it. It's like it never happened."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

* * *

"I can't believe Ellie and that guy are going out for drinks at the Dot."Hazel laughed. 

"Yeah you could see that she was really pleased about that." Craig replied. "I can't wait to see how I'm going to have to repay her back."

"Yeah I want to see that too." Hazel giggled while looking at the room they were in. It was a large room with a small stage at that end complete with musical instruments including a grand piano. "Thanks Craig this room is great."

"Yeah I found it when I was coming here for a..umm guitar lessons."

"Don't you already know how to play?"

"Yeah, well there's always room for improvement."

"Agree." Hazel walked on the stage and started to play on the piano.

"Wow I didn't know you could play."

"Your not the only one who gets lessons. I'm not as good as Ash but what do you think of this?" Hazel started to play _More Then Words_

Craig pulled out his guitar and played along while singing the lyrics."_Saying I love you. Is not the words I want to hear from you. It's not that I want you. Not to say, but if you only knew."_

Hazel kept playing but she just couldn't sing the words. "I really can't sing this." Hazel took her hands away from the keys on the piano." It's not you Craig well OK maybe it is. Did you know Manny wanted me to think of someone I love to get into it. But it's hard to visualize anyone especially with you and a hundreds of eye's staring right at me. Your cute Craig but your defiantly not my type why didn't Manny just sing the stupid.."

"Manny why would Manny sing it if you were the...Oh I should have guessed. She was the one that Jimmy heard not you."

"Yeah she was. Look don't tell anyone I told you Manny doesn't want anyone to find out."

"Why not? If she was the one that Jimmy heard then it's only fair we tell."

"Would you really want to sing the song Ashley picked out especially for you two and then to have Ashley see and hear you on stage with your ex girlfriend singing it. It would crush her."

"Your right." Craig looked at Hazel. "So Manny said she visualized someone to help her sing the song so why don't you just do the same." Craig started to strum on his guitar. "Close your eyes, think really hard and repeat after me. _Saying I love you. Is not the words I want to hear from you. "_

"_Saying I love you_." Hazel song timidly. _Is not the words I want to hear from you."_

"That's good now sing it with a little more feeling."

Hazel song with a little more confidence but not too much. "_Saying I love you. Is not the words I hear from you.It's not that I want you. Not to say, but if you only knew_ "

"See you got it and I didn't have to give you the lyrics." Craig congratulating Hazel. "Now sing this." Craig strummed on his guitar.

"Wait you got an eyelash right on your cheek let me get it."Hazel interrupted before wiping the eyelash of Craig cheek. "You know if make a wish on it and blow it from it your wish will come true."

"Your serious." Craig smirked. "OK well here's to my wish coming true".Craig blew on it. Just as he was about to say something he heard a big crash in the background.

"What was that?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know but I'm about to go find out." Craig ran out of the room but he didn't see anything. He walked back into the room.

"Do you think it was Hector?" Hazel asked while looking around.

"No it was probably just a mouse or something."

"A what!"

"It was nothing." Craig assured Hazel. "Oh yeah where were we. The wish do you think I could ask you a question."

"What?" Hazel asked still looking around the room for any signs of vermin.

"Did Manny happen to tell you who she was thinking about?"


	21. Toy Soldiers

**_Note:_ Before you start thinking that Crazel(Craig Hazel) are going to be the ones who end up together or have a kiss then think again. This is not a Crazel fanfic. Clue: The unexpected kiss will be by two people who haven't been interacting in a storyline together yet. So keep looking out for the mystery part of this story it will all come together in the end. Enjoy**

Chapter 21: Toy Soldiers

"Hey Toby, wait up." J.T. ran outside to meet up with his friend. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"That's because you weren't looking." Toby replied.

"Don't tell me you're still angry at me. Look I know I haven't been the best friend lately but I still want to make it up to you. Right after practice today how about the two of us going to the Dot or to my house to play some video games you know just like old times."

"No" Toby uttered. "I have things to do and besides I'm grounded."

"So it was true." J.T. whispered.

"Yes J.T. I was in jail and I tried to break into a car. Anything else your curious to find out about me." Toby said.

"I just want to be here for you, we're friends, Toby."

"A year ago I would have believed you but now I'm not so sure. It would just be best if you would just leave me alone. Go back to your girlfriend and your stupid play." Toby said before walking to his next class.

* * *

"See I told you it was only a matter of time before Manny tried to weasel her way back into Craig's life again." Paige said while sitting in there cafeteria table for lunch. 

"Why did I tell you this Paige?" Hazel asked.

"Well your not that good with keeping secrets and besides me being your best friend, you haven't had anyone else to confide to since Oscar transferred to Borden."

"We really should stay out of Ashely, Craig and Manny's problems it's really none of our business. What do you think about this dress for the prom?" Hazel pointed while trying desperately to change the subject.

"Were not going to talk about something that's months away besides this magazine has too many of last years fashion styles which mean fashion don'ts for this year." Paige put the magazine to the side."I just know Manny was thinking about Craig. We all know it's not like it's a big secret that she hasn't got over the guy since you know."

"Something that shouldn't concern us."

"OK, I won't talk about them anymore even if I will have to deal with Ashley when she goes through another mopey melodramatic moment once Craig dumps her for Manny this time."

"Paige!" Hazel screamed.

"OK I'm done." Paige picked up the magazine and turned to a page. "You know what Haze some of these styles aren't that bad, I really like this pink dress."

* * *

"Where's my cut?" Toby demanded as Jay looked at him as if hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about. 

"What cut?" Jay started back tinkering under his hood while his friends helped.

"Don't play dumb with me I'm not like any of your other loser friends. I want what's mine and I'm came here to get it!"

"Calm down." Jay pulled Toby over to the side of his car. "I didn't forget our deal it's just that I didn't want the guys to hear us. Look meet me here later tonight around seven thirty, you'll have your cut."

"Promise."

"Hey I don't make promises I can't keep." Jay said before going back under the hood to fix his car.

* * *

"That's the reason why I think Heather Sinclair will totally ruin my chances of winning Prom Queen this year." Paige babbled on to Hazel and Marco. 

"That's a good argument but unless something really major happens with you this year I think your a shoe in for winning prom queen." Marco replied.

"I guess your right. What's this." Paige picked up a letter that was taped to her locker.

"Maybe a love letter from a secret admirer" Hazel said.

"Oh no." Paige opened up the letter. "This is the third letter I got this month."

"Who's it from?" Marco asked trying desperately to look over Paige's shoulder in order to catch a peek.

"No one." Paige hid the letter behind her back.

"It can't be that bad." Hazel said before snatching the letter from Paige and reading it. "Paige why didn't you tell me you were getting letters like this."

"What?" Marco peeked at the letter before reading it out loud. "I know what you did. I'm going to tell if you don't stop harassing you know who. Paige this is serious I'm going to report this."

"What exactly did you do and who are you harassing?" Hazel asked.

"Hazel I didn't harass anyone and Marco you don't have to report it." Paige snatched the letter back before crumbling it up and throwing it in a nearby trash can." It's nothing it's just a prank probably by Heather Sinclair and her friends."

* * *

"Hey Toby you made it." Jay smiled before getting out of his car. 

"Jay I don't have much time before Kate checks up on me again so just hurry up and give me my cut." Toby demanded.

"There isn't going to be any cut." Jay said.

"What do you mean no cut I didn't go to jail for nothing and you don't have a reason to pretend like you haven't a clue what I'm talking about your friends aren't around this time, so pay up." Toby held out his hand waiting Jay to give him the cash.

"Sorry Toby. There wasn't any money or any thing of real value to me in the glove department, there wasn't even a working car alarm installed in the car." Toby gave Jay a look as if he didn't quite understand. " I knew all about the police officer who relieves Lee the security guard. I knew what time the police officer stationed himself in front of the parking lot and I knew what time he patrolled it. Tell me your getting my point here?"

"What are you saying you set me up?" Toby laughed. "Your not making sense look if you think I'm going to fall for your lame attempt at trying to keep my money then I'm not buying it."

"Toby, what reason would I have for keeping your money and if there was any money would you be standing right here talking to me right now. Don't you get it you'll be in jail for car theft and stealing a fully automated weapon which was located in the glove department."

"There was a gun in the glove department?"

"Yeah but I didn't touch it. I didn't even know there was anything in there until I broke into it. You probably would have seen the look of surprise on my face if I hadn't seen the cop coming by."

"Why did you do it what pleasure do you get out of sending me to jail?"

"You've been moping around the school for months now. Dressed in black clothing trying to avoid all of your friends. Don't say they've been ignoring you, I'm an observer when I choose to be besides J.T. whose been in his own world with Liberty now, Manny, Ashley and even Emma have been trying to reach out to you. Even that little twit Danny has tried small attempts to help you get out of your funk."

"What do you know if it wasn't for you and Spinner I wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Hey I'm not saying I'm a saint. I know what I did to Rick wasn't friendly but if it wasn't me whose to say it wouldn't have been someone else who pushed him over the edge? I'm trying to right some of my wrongs. The first one starting with you."

"By putting me in jail thanks a lot."

"I did what I did to show you that ending up in jail was one of the consequences that could happen in your future. You have so much potential your smart, you have a family and friends who care about you. Hanging with people like me who don't have much to offer will only lead you down a path of destruction."

"Does your little speech have a point."

"It's like your trying to force your self to be alone, your trying to make yourself crazy and the friends you choose to be with aren't really someone you would want to bring home to mom and dad. Are you trying to have a breakdown, why are you trying to force yourself into Ricks shoes? "

"You don't know a thing about me, you hear me!" Toby said before pushing Jay against a nearby wall. "And most of all I'm nothing like Rick. Next time you want to try to teach someone a lesson, don't. Thanks for nothing." Toby walked away.

"Hey I didn't say you were like Rick just don't turn your back on your friends they're all you have left." Jay yelled out to Toby before he walked around the corner.


	22. The Warrior

Chapter 22: The Warrior

"Here's your homework for the day." Ellie handed Ashley her homework before sitting on the edge of her bed. Ashley gave Ellie a questioning glance. Ellie knew what she was going to say on her notepad so she interrupted her. "Oh I guess Toby had a lot on his mind today, he forgot so I volunteered to bring your homework to you. So..how do you feel?" Ellie looked at Ashley who shrugged. "When are you planning on coming back to school. Too bad you had to turn down the alternate role in DD. I guess there isn't a reason for me to watch it unless you want to go and root for Craig."

Ashley smirked before writing on her notepad "I really don't want to go but it wouldn't seem right since I was the one who made Craig join in the first place."

"Yeah I guess you're right. We can go together this Friday for opening night if you want."

"Sure." Ashley wrote on her note pad. "That would be nice."

"Umm well I have to go it's my turn to cook dinner tonight." Ellie said before waving at Ashley.

* * *

Toby had spent all day in the game room and the remainder of the day at the library. Kate and his dad had to work late and Ashley was at home but she couldn't speak so that meant that she couldn't answer the phone when the school called the house to report that Toby never showed up for any of his classes. Since he had the password for the automated voice mail his parents wouldn't have the slightest idea that he ditched. He didn't want to go to school and he didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment he needed the time to think without someone interrupting his train of thought. 

"Who am I the old Toby or the new Toby." He talked to himself on his way home. "Like it matters anyway," he put his key in the door and turned the knob slowly. "Good no one's in the living room." Toby said to himself until he saw Ellie heading towards downstairs. He tried to avoid her by slowly sneaking to the kitchen but she had already caught him with her eyes.

"Hey Toby, how are you feeling?" Ellie put her hand on Toby's shoulders.

"Fine." Toby brushed Ellie's hand off of him.

"Well Ms. Suave said that you didn't go to class today and you missed your appointment for counseling. Since you weren't in class you didn't pick up Ash's assignments so I decided to drop them off for her. I know Ash doesn't know that you ditched."

"What makes you think that I ditched. It's not like anyone even notices I'm around I could have been in class all the time but no one even bothered to notice."

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you. I just assumed you decided not to show up for class." Ellie walked to the door.

"No it's my fault. I'm just cranky all this stuff that's happening. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Understandable even nice guys have their not so nice days." Ellie smiled before leaving.

Toby stood by the door for what seemed like an eternity. "Who am I." Toby said to himself before noticing the answering machine was beeping. Toby listened to the voice mail many of the messages were for Kate and his dad until he heard the last one. He put the phone in it's cradle before picking it back up and dialing it. "Hello, I need to talk to you it's urgent."

* * *

"Craig. Hazel. Good job you guys." Ms. H said to the them after they finished they're duet. Ms H walked over to J.T. and Liberty. "Well I don't have to see anymore. J.T. and Liberty, you did a great job. I can't wait for the premiere tomorrow if it's as good as today's dress rehearsal" 

"Well we do have a couple of more scene's to do before we're actually finished." Liberty flipped through her script. "You don't want to miss the grand finale at the end."

"Sorry I wish I could." Ms. H apologized while picking up her coat and purse. "But I have a ton of stuff I have to work out with the directors tonight."

"Does that mean they're really are going to be famous directors here tomorrow night." Darcy asked while squealing with glee.

"I already said to much, guys." Ms H said before walking to the auditorium door. "Just know you won't be disappointed tonight. Ms. Kwan make sure everything is in tip top shape for tomorrow."

"Will do." Ms Kwan yelled before Ms H left. "OK guys, wow me with the rest of the show."

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice." Toby said. 

"No problem. I'm glad you could make it. It took a lot of courage to meet me here tonight. I just hope you will finally listen to what I have to say."

"This time I will." Toby replied. "I need your help."


	23. We Got The Beat Part 1

Chapter 23: We Got The Beat

"Where have you've been?" Ashley wrote down on her notepad as Ellie came into the living room.

"Would you hate me if I said I couldn't make it tonight." Ellie said while holding her head down." My mom's not feeling well and I wouldn't feel right if I didn't stay home with her.

Ashley was disappointed but she didn't want to make Ellie feel any worse so she put up a brave front. "It's OK Ellie I understand. I hope your mom feels better." Ashely wrote down on her notepad.

"Thanks, Ash." Ellie said before walking to the door. Just as she was getting ready to say good bye she turned back around."You know I could walk with you to the school it's right on my way home."

"Great." Ashley wrote down before getting her purse and leaving out with Ellie.

* * *

"Can you see them?" J.T. peeked through the curtains. 

"No I can't see a thing." Danny said while peeking through the curtains also."Maybe they're going to be a little late."

"Maybe you guys should be getting ready for the start of the show instead of looking out into the audience." Liberty interrupted while pointing to her watch. "We only have approximately fifteen minutes until the opening act."

"Fine, I'm leaving." Danny closed the curtain.

J.T. pulled onto Danny's shirt. "Wait tell me what you see right there?"

Liberty and Danny peeked through the curtains. "Where?" They both said simultaneously.

"There?" J.T. pointed out in the crowd. "See that guy in the front with the camera."

"So, It's probably just a overzealous parent trying to record their kid." Liberty answered.

"Maybe, but I think it's one of the directors camera guys setting up for the taping." J.T. closed the curtain while jumping up and down. "Were going to be famous guys. Goodbye Degrassi, hello Hollywood."

* * *

"That color would look so much better on you if you added just a little more." Paige pointed out to Hazel as she was applying eyeshadow on her eyelids. " Let me do it, huns." 

"You still haven't told me why you're here. It's not like I can't apply makeup on my own and your not in DD."

"I just thought you needed some help." Paige applied a little bit of blush on Hazel's cheek" I'm here to support you on your opening night."

"I don't know, couldn't you have done this before the show or watched the show in the audience instead of backstage."

"Maybe but I feel more comfortable watching it here." Paige said while watching Heather Sinclair pass by. "Hey Heather, break a leg." Paige smirked while Heather snarled. "What's her problem?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Hazel replied. I'm still not too sure how J.T., Liberty, Ms Kwan or Ms H will feel about you hanging out backstage. It's a wonder they haven't notice you're not part of the cast or even part of the backstage crew."

"No one will notice." Paige looked around before seeing Manny, Darcy, Chante and Emma chatting in a corner. "Be right back Haze." Paige walked over to the chatting girls. "Hey guys I hope you're ready and not too scared for tonights show."

"As a matter of fact we aren't." Emma said. "Paige why are you here you aren't in the show."

"Didn't you hear there's been a change of plans I'm the.." Paige remembered that she was still holding a makeup brush. "Makeup artist" Paige held up the brush. "Any of you guys need a hand with applying makeup. The girls shook their heads. "Oh well I'm here if you need me."

"OK guys places everyone." Ms Kwan shouted. " Ms H is already starting here speech so we don't have much time. Jimmy, Danny and Heather are you ready to start?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jimmy said while rolling out to his stage position behind the curtain.

"Danny stay right here by the stage." Ms Kwan said. "And remember to go out after Jimmy calls you not before. Heather." Ms Kwan looked around. "Where's Heather?"

Everyone backstage looked around and shook their heads.

"I'm right here." Heather ran out. "Sorry I was in the bath..." Heather said before falling flat on her face.

"Oh my God." Ms Kwan ran to Heather's side.Heather was holding her ankle and screaming out in pain. "Oh no this doesn't look good.

"Why aren't we starting?" Ms H asked before noticing a large crowd circling around Heather and Ms Kwan. "What is this all about?"

"It's not good." Ms Kwan stated while examining Heathers ankle. "I think it's sprained."

"What!" J.T. yelled. "We don't have a replacement for Heather."

"Well the part is small and there's no singing." Ms H replied. "What if Liberty took over the part."

"No can do." Liberty said. "I already have a part as nymph number three."

"We're doomed!" J.T. exclaimed.

"What if we give the part to someone who doesn't have a part in the play." Hazel suggested.

"Like who everyone has a part except the stage hands." J.T. stated.

"Paige doesn't." Hazel pointed out. "She knows all the lines by heart after helping me practice for them when I was Venus."

"Paige, what is she doing here?" Liberty asked.

"We don't have time to wonder." J.T. grabbed Paige by the arm and handed her a costume. "Paige can you get ready in two minutes."

"I guess." Paige grabbed the costume.

"Good." J.T. answered. "Ms H can you stall for a few minutes."


	24. We Got The Beat Part 2

Chapter 24: We Got The Beat Part 2

"Thanks, Ellie." Ashley wrote down on her notepad.

"No problem." Ellie answered before Ashely walked into the school.

"Tickets please." A guy seated by the auditorium door asked. Ashley opened up her purse and looked in the bag for the ticket but she couldn't find it. "Oh no." she thought to herself.

Hello, miss." The guy waved in her face trying to get Ash's attention. "Do you have a ticket or not?"

Ashley held her throat trying to mime that she couldn't speak but when it didn't worked she scrabbled down on her note pad. "Sorry I don't have a ticket. Can I just pay for a new one?" Ashley pulled out her wallet.

"Sorry, we're sold out." The guy apologized.

"Looks like you don't have a ticket" Spinner said looking at a disappointed Ash.

"What do you want?" Ashley wrote down.

"Umm..ok Ash I know were not the best of friends but you could at least talk to me instead of writing it down on a notepad"

Ash held her throat but knew Spinner wouldn't get the clue so she scribbled down. "I have laryngitius."

"Oh.. I get it. The first time in Degrassi History Ash loses her voice and I'm not in school to experience this momentous occasion." Spinner laughed.

Ashley walked off as fast as she could not the least bit amused at Spinner's lame joke.

"Look, Ash." Spinner caught up to Ash. "I don't have a ticket either but I know a way we could see the show."

* * *

"Way to go Paige." Jimmy congratulated her after they did their first scene. 

"Yeah it was pretty good. Danny agreed." I just wish you would have auditioned first and saved us a lot time, energy and ear aches." Danny said while looking at Hazel.

"Thanks guys." Paige replied. "I just feel bad for Heather this was suppose to be her night."

"Thank goodness it was only a sprain and nothing serious." Ms. Kwan uttered. "There may be a chance she can do the final show at least."

"I don't know, Paige, you impressed me." J.T. replied while patting Paige on the shoulder. "We might just keep you around."

"Get ready for second scene guys." Ms Kwan called out. "Hippies get into place for the protest."

* * *

"Hold my hand were almost there." Spinner helped Ash up on the creaky ladder. "So what do you think?" Ash stared at Spinner. "Oh that's right you can't talk." 

Ash pulled out her note pad and scribbled down. "What is this place?"

Spinner walked around to a nearby wall. " I'm not sure it's a secret place I found it one day when I had Saturday detention , Mr Raditch wasn't around so I fooled around in the school until I saw this creaky ladder by the auditorium. I think it's between the first and second seating floor because it is pretty far up,and look at this. Spinner walked to a nearby wall with a large vent that was closed. He pulled up the vent blinders and revealed a full view of the auditorium . " Voilà free access to Degrassi Duet's." Spinner pulled up a seat and offered it to Ashley. "Your seat madam."

Ashley stalled a little before taking a seat and peering into the vent.

"Looks like we just made it in time." Spinner replied. "They're starting your or what use to be your part." Spinner looked at Ashley. "I might've spied a little bit or too when I didn't have anything to do."

* * *

"Break a leg Hazel" Paige replied. 

"Thanks, hopefully I won't break one for real." Hazel replied.

Craig put his guitar strap over his shoulder. "You're ready Hazel."

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hazel sighed.

J.T. pulled Craig, Hazel and Manny closer to the stage."Go guys get into your positions. Craig, Hazel on the stoop and Manny remember you have to go on the other side of the stage because you're hiding in the bushes." J.T. whispered.

Hazel and Craig sat on the stoop. As soon as the curtains were drawn up Craig started strumming on his guitar before singing."_Saying I love you. Is not the words I want to hear from you. It's not that I want you. Not to say, but if you only knew."_

Hazel stared out into the audience and froze up. Craig kept strumming and repeated the words again.

"I can't do this." Hazel whispered.

"Just be calm." Craig mumbled before playing the song again.

Hazel closed her eyes and tried to think of Jimmy but nothing came out. Craig kept strumming on and song the song over. "I can do this." Hazel whispered to herself. "Just think of the one you love." Hazel opened up her eyes and looked at the other side of the stage before realizing there was a picture of Jimmy looking at her. Manny had a big picture of Jimmy.

"You can do it." Manny mouthed silently.

Just as it looked like Craig was going to have to sing Hazel's part and possibly the whole song, Hazel song out. "_How easy it would be to show me how you feel More than words is all you have to do to make it real. "_

Craig and Hazel finished the song with a standing ovation. "What happened." Craig mumbled through his smile.

"I froze but I had a little help along the way." Hazel mumbled before looking at Manny in the bushes. "Thanks." She silently mouthed before leaving the stage.

"Wow Hazel that was amazing. I guess those voice lessons are really paying off." Paige congratulated.

"Yeah I did good, it would've been better if Ma...Ashley song it, but it was great."

"Why did you stall?" Paige asked.

"I got a little stage fright that's all. But Manny helped me out." Hazel said while looking into the audience at Manny singing with Craig.

"Manny how did she help you out?"

"Let's just say that she gave me a little inspritation."

"Really." Paige said while looking out into the audience with Hazel.

* * *

"That was weird." Spinner said. "Looks like Hazel froze up on the first song but she's doing great now." Spinner looked at Hazel singing her last duet before walking off with Nate. "Great here's the part I didn't see last week it's with Craig and Manny I mean Chance and Kyle." Ash looked down. "Yeah I guess you wouldn't want to watch this part." 

Chance and Kyle song _Time after Time _and kissed before Chance got on prop of a train and left Kyle for good. "Wow that was sad." Spinner said after the crowd applauded."Well at least your character ended up happy with her guy"

"Yeah right, I can't believed they kissed, I thought for sure Paige was going to..." Ashley whispered before she realized what she had just done.

"Hey Ash did you say something?" Spinner asked while looking at Ash. She had a guilty look on her face. "I must be losing it because you can't talk, right?" Spinner asked. Ashley smiled and nodded. "Because you wouldn't miss a chance to be in DD not with the song you chose specially for you and Craig. Why would you do that and did I hear Paige's name. Don't tell me she was up to some kind of hair brain scheme." Spinner looked at Ashely who was holding her throat. "Oh right you can't talk." Spinner hit himself on the forehead. "Spin man, you're losing it."


	25. Safety Dance

Chapter 25: Safety Dance

"You did great guys." Ms. H congratulated Paige, Danny and Jimmy after their final scene.

"We only have one more scene with Emma and Charlie before the dance finale."J.T. screamed."Emma and Charlie get into your places." J.T. looked around. Where is Emma and Charlie?"

"I'm right here." Emma walked backstage. "I just saw Charlie a few minutes ago he's probably in the guy's dressing room, cooling off."

" We don't have time for this." J.T. said angrily. "OK, Craig can you go get Charlie and tell him we're about to start."

"No problem." Craig said before walking to the guys dressing room.

"OK guys lets get this show on the road!" J.T. exclaimed.

* * *

"Hey Charlie, how would you like to make a quick twenty bucks." 

"It all depends on what you want me to do." Charlie answered before the guy whispered into his ear.

"No way man, you can keep your money."

"Well then you lead me to no choice."

* * *

"Where the heck is Charlie and Craig." J.T. looked around. "See that's why you don't send a boy to do a man's job." J.T. said angrily, getting ready to walk off and find Charlie 

"Wait here's Charlie." Emma said.

"Great, Charlie you're late." J.T. said while looking at Charlie who had a space helmet on. "Charlie you're suppose to be wearing clear goggles not a space helmet, you're a scientist not an astronaut." J.T. tried to pull the helmet off. "Take off the helmet."

"No." Charlie exclaimed. "I have a massive zit the size of.."

"We don't have time for this." Ms Kwan interrupted. "Charlie, Emma out on the stage."

"Charlie why are you wearing a helmet?" Emma whispered while walking to their places.

" I'm suppose to be a scientist." Charlie mumbled.

"Charlie you sound weird. Did you change." Emma said before being interrupted by the curtains rising.

The melody of "_The Scientist _by Coldplay started to play."

"Does he sound weird or different to you?" Liberty whispered to J.T. behind the curtain.

"Yeah he does, maybe it's the helmet. I still can't figure out why he chose to wear that when I specifically gave him the goggles."

Suddenly there was a loud bang in the back. "What was that." Liberty asked.

I don't know but let's find out." J.T. ran to the back before hearing the noise again. "I think it's coming from the broom closet." J.T. opened up the broom closet and saw Charlie tied up with nothing but a t-shirt and boxers on.

"What happened." Liberty asked while taking the clothe off of Charlie's mouth.

* * *

Emma and who she thought was Charlie bowed to the audience once the song was over. 

"Wow guys that was great." Jimmy congratulated the two before grabbing the helmet guy by the arm. "You know if I didn't know any better Charlie I would think that was Craig."

"Well it's not Craig's in the.." The helmet guy saw J.T. and Liberty running towards him."Uhh I gotta go." The helmet guy ran off.

"What was that all about?" Jimmy said to himself.

"Stop that guy!" J.T. and Liberty exclaimed.

"What guy, Charlie?" Jimmy asked

"That wasn't Charlie." J.T. answered before noticing Craig who was trying to sneak by. "But I think Craig just might know who it is."

* * *

"We'll let's get ready for the finale." Ms. Kwan shouted while noticing J.T. was busy chatting with Craig. "Figures I would have to do all the work." she said to herself before putting everyone in their places. 

"Paige why are you dragging me to watch the finale?" Hazel asked.

"I know we're almost done but you don't want to miss this part." Paige replied.

"Hey girls shouldn't you be getting ready for the final bow." Ms. Kwan looked at her itinerary. "You should be lining up in three minutes your a little early."

"We wanted to be on time Ms. K." Paige said. "I never saw the play remember and I really want to see this part."

"OK, Paige but make sure you're in your places when they're done." Ms Kwan said before walking away.

"Great it's starting!" Paige exclaimed.

"Wow your really excited for such a small dance scene." Hazel replied.

"Are you kidding me I wouldn't miss this for the world."

The dancers twirled around on the stage. Darcy and Chante did there final number before everyone noticed Chante's skirt was peeling off.Chante tried her best to hold it up while Darcy's skirt fell off completely. The two were on the stage bottomless before they ran off in humiliation while the crowd laughed.

"Oh my god did you see that." Hazel looked with wide eyed disbelief.

Paige giggled. "It worked out better then I hoped for."

"Paige, why would you do such a thing?" Hazel asked.

"Because of this" Paige pulled out a stationary similar to the same stationary that was pasted on her locker a few days ago. It was pale blue with huge words in red ink "Stop it now or you will regret it!"


	26. Hard To Say I'm Sorry

.Chapter 26: Hard To Say I'm Sorry

"Did you see that because I know I did." Spinner laughed hysterically while Ashley smiled. "I keep forgetting you can't talk. Well I guess it's almost the end of the show."

Ashley got up from her chair and walked to the ladder.

Ash you probably should wait a little while." Spinner replied. "At least until the crowd let's up we don't want to get caught and have someone report us to Ms. H."

Ash looked at Spinner before sitting back down in her seat.

"So, Ash how have you been?" Spinner asked.

* * *

"Toby, Toby." Emma called out while watching Toby walk out of the school parking lot.. 

"Hey." Toby replied. "How did things go with the play?" Toby looked at his watch. "Is it over already?"

"You should know you were there."

"So you knew that was me." Toby smiled.

"Duh, Charlie's not the best singer, so there's no way he would sound like Craig in a million years. How did you pull it off?"

"It wasn't easy, Craig was willing to help with my whole apology as for tyeing up Charlie let's just say I got a friend to help me with that one."

"Apology?"

"Yeah, I have been a jerk these past few weeks and I've went to my counseling sessions with Ms. Suave and she wanted me to..."

"Don't tell me your doing the twelve steps and you had to apologize. I had to do it too after my mom made me go to counseling with Ms Suave after the Jay incident."

"Yeah." Toby answered. There was a long and awkward pause. "You know Emma if your not doing anything later on tonight maybe we could..go to The Dot..you know just as frineds.

"I'll love too."Emma replied.

"OK, well I'll call you." Toby smiled.

" I better go." Emma said. "I'm sure J.T. won't be too happy if I'm not there for the final bow. Talk to you later." Emma ran back to the school.

"Good going man." Jay said after walking from behind a van he was hiding behind.

"Yeah, thanks." Toby replied. I couldn't have done it without you. Too bad we won't be seeing much of each other any more.

"Probably not but I guess we're even now."

"I think so." Jay offered his hand out for a handshake and Toby shook it.

"You know what, I kind of feel sorry for the poor guy I tied up.. almost." Jay smirked before walking to his car.

* * *

"OK, Ash you don't have to write anymore." Spinner laughed at Ash while she rubbing her wrist. "They're aren't too many people downstairs, we can leave now. I just really wish I knew how Darcy and Chante's clothes fell off somehow that just has Paige written all over it." 

Ashley laughed silently but a little sound leaked out. Ash didn't think Spinner noticed but she didn't want to take a chance. She walked to the ladder but then paused before pulling out her note pad. "I had fun Spin. Wow I actually had fun with you, that should be recorded in the record books."

"Ha. Ha." Spinner feigning laughter. " I had fun with you too Ash even though you're a Ice Queen. I'm just glad I found a way to warm you up, in- fact" Spinner walked toward Ashley and kissed her on the lips.

"Are you out of your mind!" Ashley exclaimed. "How you could you be such a jerk." Ash put her a hand over mouth.

"I knew it, I knew you were faking." Spinner jumped up and down surprised by his revelation."

"What if I wasn't faking, that kiss would've been for nothing." Ashley wiped her mouth.

"Yeah but it was a chance I was willing to take." Spinner smirked. "You might have pulled the wool over every one else's eyes but you could never fool me. Your little slip ups here and there"

"Well it's out. Are you going to tell?"

"Why, no one would believe me or even listen to me if I did. I'm not even suppose to be here. So if you want to play like you don't have a voice then fine but why would you do something so stupid. I thought you wanted to be in DD."

"I did until the scene changes, the costume changes and Paige plots. You know she was willing to pay some of the set designers a fee just to make one of the props fall on Manny's head before the final scene."

"What? Why?"

"Something about Manny blackmailing her because she wanted my part or something like that. I just thought if I faked like I had the flu or even better laryngitis Craig would've dropped out, J.T. and Liberty would've changed the scripts or even better omit our whole scene, I didn't know it would end up like it did. Paige of course was furious she swore she would get her revenge for the both of us. I didn't want any part in it and told her to just leave it alone but you know Paige."

"Yes unfortunately I do." Spinner rolled his eyes.

"I just can't figure out why Paige decided not to go through with it."

"Well maybe you can ask her. Just say you had a miraculous miracle and can talk." Ashley gave Spinner a doubtful look. "Hey it could work."


	27. It Ain't What You Do, It's The Way

Chapter 27: It Ain't What You Do, It's The Way You Do It

"We're going to be the laughing stock of Degrassi when it comes to drama not to mention we're cursed." J.T. said to Liberty.

"It wasn't that bad with a little mistakes here and there." Liberty assured him.

"Liberty, Our star lead couldn't act, her replacement sprained her ankle, we changed the scripts numerous amounts of times, one of our leads comes down with laryngitis, Hazel almost forgot the lyrics to a song, Charlie gets tied up in a closet by a masked man who took his part for reasons I don't understand, and to make matters worse those last minute costume changes I made on the girls fell off. I could've sworn I double checked the stitching."

"So we had a couple of problems." Liberty looked at J.T. "OK a lot, everyone loved it, it wasn't boring, and I'm sure Jay and Silent Bob will be pleased, so pleased that they might even give us a fee to use some of the footage in their movie."

"I almost forgot. You always know how to cheer me up. Do you think they' liked it?"

"I think so, although I didn't see them in the audience."

"Maybe they were hiding."

"Liberty. J.T." Ms H called out to them. "I just want to tell you guys again what an amazing job you guys did. And I have a special surprise in my office, it has to do with a couple of famous directors."

"This is it were going to be famous not to mention rich." J.T. whispered to Liberty as they walked to Ms. H office

* * *

"I can't believe it." Manny said. 

"Well believe it." Paige replied.

Hazel, Manny and Emma stood around Paige who was moving things all around Chante and Darcy's dressing area.

"You really think Chante and Darcy would blackmail you." Emma replied. "This is really low even for you Paige."

"Look Huns, I don't have a reason to lie. See for yourself" Paige picked up Darcy's book bag, opened it and emptied the contents all over the ground which consisted of makeup, personal items and pale blue colored stationaries.

"Wow, Paige you were right." Hazel said. "But what about the red markings. I don't see a red marker maybe someone else has the same stationary."

Paige picked up Chante's purse and dug inside until she found a bright red marker."Mystery solved."

"What are you doing with my purse!" Chante shrieked while Darcy ran behind her.

"Great the criminals return to the scene of the crime." Paige replied.

"What are you talking about?" Darcy looked down and noticed all her contents were covering the dressing room floor. "Paige why would you do this?"

"Did you guys really think you were going to get away with this?" Paige shrieked to a baffled Chante and Darcy.

* * *

Liberty ,J.T. followed Ms. H to her office. When she opened the door there was a man setting up a camera on a tripod. 

"OK so what's the surprise?" J.T. asked.

"Are you going to show us a tape or something?" Liberty asked.

"Kind of." Ms H replied. "Please guys take a seat." Liberty and J.T. sat down in nearby seats. "I'm sure you were wondering why our guest of honor wasn't at the premiere tonight."

"What!" J.T. exclaimed. "You mean they never bothered to show up, well I'm not too surprised this day was a disaster."

"James it wasn't that bad,as a matter of fact the guys liked it." Ms. H assured.

"Wait you said they never saw it." Liberty replied.

"No, I said they didn't show up, I never said they didn't see it." Ms H walked over to the man who was fiddling with cords connected to the camera and the computer monitor. "Allow me to introduce you to Joe, he's Jay and Silent Bob technical guy. He also taped tonights show so the guys could see it in real time." Joe waved to the guys and tapped Ms H on the shoulder." Oh, he's ready guys."

The camera man turned the camera around so that it was facing Liberty, J.T. and Ms H. He then walked over to the monitor turned it on, Jay and Silent Bob showed up on the screen.

"Hey guys." Jay waved. "Me and Bob here thought your show was great especially the girls costume. Oh I can't wait to start filming those hot.." Bob hit Jay on the head. " You guys did a fine job and were already setting up the papers with our legal guys. So, good going guys were filming this Summer at Degrassi, we're still working on the title."

"That's great!" J.T. exclaimed "We were wondering if there was any kind of way you could use some of the footage of DD in your movie, and since I,uhhh I mean Liberty and I came up with the script ourselves you could give us a small fee from the movie profits."

"J.T." Ms H shrieked.

"Uhh I guess so.." Bob whispered into Jay's ear. "Wait we can't I forgot our lawyers already talked with your lawyer and because of copyright cost and legal fees it would cost more to show just a snippet of DD then it would to shoot the entire movie. But our lawyers did give your lawyer a small fee for the information, I'm sure you got a cut. "

"Wait what lawyer? We don't have a lawyer." Liberty replied " We haven't even spoken to you guys well I haven't at least." Liberty glanced over at J.T.

"Don't look at me." J.T. defended himself." I talked to them but I never paid for a lawyer. What is this about a fee?"

"What have you guys been up to?" Ms H said while staring at Liberty at J.T. with a disappointed look. "I thought we agreed to no fee's and you weren't suppose to keep in touch with Jay and Silent Bob without my consent,first."

"It's OK I called J.T. myself. I had to get pictures for my personal colle...for personal reasons dealing with the film" Jay said while Bob rolled his eyes. "Me and Jay did decide that we liked some of the kids that girl Manny,hot and that newbie Paige who I didn't get a picture of J.T. but I want one, I want one bad." Bob hit Jay on the head. "Sorry, she's someone we would like to cast too and that guy Craig is really talented we could use him for the music side of the film."

"Wait, what about us!" J.T. exclaimed. "Can't you use me in the script department or something,anything."

"J.T. I'm sure I have the perfect way you guys can stay in the film." Ms H replied. "Jay and Silent Bob how would you like to make these guys your personal assistant's. They are even better behind the screen then in front of it. They can help you set up equipment,take down equipment, you know the physical side of film making."

"Sure we can do that. We'll send a contract with the payment plans." Jay replied.

"Oh no, these guys wouldn't dream of being paid they already have enough payment from their lawyer. Allowing them a chance to work on a real set is payment enough just give them free food and you have yourself a deal."

"What, wait Ms H." J.T. exclaimed.

"It's either that or detention for the rest of the school year."Ms H replied.

"Man Ms H you're not only a hottie but so forceful I can defiantly use you for a private film. How about you and me...Ow." Bob hit Jay on the head."You know that hurts man." Jay rubbed his head while Bob whispered in his ear. "OK,Bob said you have yourself a deal. We'll we have to go we gotta go do stuff. Later guys see you in the summer. Dang that was a lot of information, next time you talk Bob"

The screen shut off.

"I can't believe it our school is going to be in a movie." Ms H said ecstatically. "Thanks you guys and I hope you have fun with your summer jobs."

"Thanks" J.T and Liberty mumbled before leaving.

"This is all your fault." Liberty hit J.T. on the arm

"Ow, how was it my fault?"

"You're private planning with Jay. The lawyer you never informed me about."

"I might have did the planning but I have no idea what they meant by a lawyer or a fee."

"Hey guys." Danny walked by." Like my brand new shoes." Danny pulled up his jeans so they could get a better view at his shiny new boots. "These babies are pure crocodile they cost a lot too."

"Danny, where did you get the money to buy those." Liberty asked. " They had to cost at least two hundred dollars, you're allowance couldn't buy you those."

"Who said anything about allowance. I got these through private legal ventures."

"Private, legal." J.T. said. "You little sneak, you were the one who spoke to Jay and Silent Bob, you were the lawyer."

"Hey man, you were the one who left a famous director number just laying around and I might've eased dropped a little on one of your many conversations with Jay.You guys thought you were slick trying to get payments on the side without anyone in school finding out what you two were doing,we'll I wanted a piece of the profits too." Danny pulled out a wad of cash and started counting it. "Let's see five hundred plus my ten percent cut of fifty dollars, not including my boots as a gift from my clients which was two hundred and seventy five dollars, not two hundred and my hundred and fifty dollar legal fee gives you two a total of twenty five dollars in payments." Danny handed the twenty five to J.T. "You guys spend it wisely." Danny laughed before walking off.

"OK, what just happened here?" J.T. asked.

"Once again my slimy brother has played you for a fool." Liberty answered.

"Me, what about you?"

"No, you're the fool for standing here, I on the other hand." Liberty started chasing after Danny. "Come,back here you creep!"

"Wait Liberty, I pushed him down once this time I'll tackle him and you tie him up." J.T. ran.


	28. More Then Words Can Say

Chapter 28: More Then Words Can Say

"I can't believe this day." Darcy shrieked. "First, I'm embarrassed in front of hundreds of people with my skirt falling off and now I'm being accused of blackmail."

"Well it's the truth at first I thought it was Manny, then I thought it was Heather Sinclair but then I figured out it had to be you guys when I noticed this letter stationary was similar to the letters I've been getting." Paige replied while holding Darcy's stationary in one hand and the threatening letter in the other. "Why did you guys do it and don't give me a lame excuse because you are so getting kicked off of the Spirit Squad."

"Wait a minute, Paige don't you think you're being a little harsh." Hazel replied.

"Yeah, Paige I think your jumping the gun." Manny agreed.

"Jumping the gun? Being too harsh? Why would I want these two blackmailers back on my Spirit Squad."

"Because you still haven't given them a chance to explain." Emma replied. "This could be some whole big misunderstanding."

"Exactly." Marco said. Marco walked in the dressing room with Alex following behind.

"Marco, Alex why are you here?" Hazel asked.

"Because of this." Marco held up a blue stationary with red ink all over it."Go on Alex, either you tell them or I will."

"Tell us what?" Paige asked.

"Well I found this on Alex desk in our president office along with another note not quite finished" Marco showed it to everyone. "This Is Your Last Chance!" was written on the stationary in bright red ink.

Paige took the letter from Marco and held it in front of Alex's face "Oh my god, you wrote this!"

"Yeah, Paige did you think I wasn't going to find out about you somehow figuring out a way to get Mary to agree to more time off. You know Mary doesn't give anyone time off unless you are one of her personal favorites or you're bribing her. Which one did you think I thought you were doing?"

"What, Mary gave me the time off because I promised her I would work extra hours next month and the month after that, it wasn't easy you know."

"Whatever, all I know is, your days off became my days working more hours to cover for you. I do have you life you know. Do you think I want to spend the weekends shoveling popcorn and serving drinks while you're out doing who knows what, extra Spirit Squad practice my butt."

"So wait a minute, Alex you were the one who wrote the letters and Paige you haven't called for a emergency weekend Spirit Squad practice in months." Hazel replied.

"OK, so I fibbed just a little bit to Mary. I needed time to spend with Ma.." Paige uttered before stopping herself.

"With who?" Hazel asked.

"With me," Manny answered."We didn't want to tell you guys that me and Paige have been working on some new routines on the weekends."

"Uhh, yeah but the secrets out now." Paige replied."And the mystery's solved. Sorry guys about the accusations." Paige apologized to Darcy and Chante.

"And." Hazel said glancing at Paige.

"Oh yeah, sorry about causing the wardrobe malfunctions on stage today."

"That was you." Chante replied.

"Look, I'll make it up to you. How about a lead part in one of our routines this season, you guys can be a flyer or maybe the top of a pyramid.

"No!" Chante and Darcy exclaimed simultaneously

"Me and Chante have had enough with being in the spotlight, thanks Paige but no thanks." Darcy replied.

"Your lost." Paige said before leaving with Marco, Hazel and Alex.

"Phew, I thought for sure Hazel did that to our wardrobes." Chante replied.

"Chante." Darcy mumbled to Chante.

"Why would think Hazel would do that to you guys?" Manny asked

"Maybe we, spied a couple of times on her and Craig but that's only because we thought..Ow" Chante shrieked after Darcy stepped on her foot.

"Explain guys,now!" Manny ordered

"We thought..uhhh"Chante replied.

"We thought Hazel was trying to take Craig away from you." Darcy explained. "All this planning to get you two guys back together with a little help from Chante at Jimmy's party and when Ash lost her voice we thought it was only a matter of time before J.T. would give the part to you and not to Hazel of all people."

"Don't forget that little moment they shared at the Rec.Center. Chante chimed in.

"We thought for sure they were going to make out or something, ewww." Darcy replied." Manny why would you help her with the song, when you were the one that was singing it in the shower."

"How did you know that?" Manny asked.

"Hazel told Craig." Chante replied.

"Great, I should've known Hazel couldn't keep a secret." Manny replied. "Guys next time you want to make up a scheme which involves my love life, do me a favor and don't" Manny walked out of the dressing room.

"How could those guys do this to me." Manny said out loud to herself. "Did they really think I would want Craig, ever again." Manny looked over and saw Craig who was staring at her.

"Sorry, I'm just looking for my guitar pick." Craig kneeled on the floor and picked up his pick. "Here it is." Craig smiled before walking away.

"There you are." Ashley replied" I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Ash." Craig exclaimed. "You got your voice back."

"Yeah it's a miracle." Ashley smiled before noticing Manny. "Hey Manny, I'm glad your here."

"I just talked to Liberty and J.T. and they decided since I got my voice back that they're going to change the script." Ashley replied happily. "Hazel even decided that she doesn't want the part, singing in front of people for one night was enough for her."

"Ash that's great" Manny said. "Well I have to go and if I forget Happy Valentines Day you two."

"Oh, I completely forgot to get you a present." Craig slapped his forehead."I'm going to find a way to make it up to you.

"You don't have to it's not till Monday and..." Ash took the necklace with the engagement ring from around her neck."Let's just say this was an even earlier Valentine's Day present but I can't keep it."

"Why, Ash it's yours."

"Just keep it safe for now." Ashley put the ring in his hand.

"OK. Craig put the ring in his pocket.

Can you believe this, the first time you give the ring to me I don't take it, the second time I take it but give it back to you so what's going to happen the third time?"

"Maybe,you'll keep it. Craig smiled. "You know what they say third time's a charm."

"Manny we didn't mean to cause you any harm." Darcy apologized.

Emma and Chante ran behind Darcy."We just thought for sure that you and..." Chante noticed Ashley and Craig hugging.

"We'll it looks like your plan didn't work." Manny replied.

"Thank god." Emma said.

"Hey Ash." Craig said excitedly. "Want to play a game."

Ash gave him a pensive look before responding. "Umm,OK"

"Great, think of a number from one to ten." Craig noticed Darcy standing next to Manny. "Hey, Darcy come here."

"OK." Darcy ran over to Craig.

Craig whispered into her ear."OK Ash what's the number."

"Umm...two."

Darcy was about to respond when Craig beat her too it."Ash.you guessed it, right Darcy." Craig looked at Darcy.

"Uhh...yeah great going Ash." Darcy walked back to Manny and the girls.

"Do I get a prize?" Ashley asked Craig.

"You get a kiss." Craig answered before kissing Ash.

"I can't believe he lied." Darcy replied "Guess what number it was."

"I don't know, five." Chante responded.

"Probably seven again." Emma uttered.

"What about you Manny?" Darcy asked.

"It doesn't matter." Manny answered.

"C'mon it's a one in a gazillion chance you'll get it right again." Darcy replied.

"I don't know three." Manny mumbled.

Darcy mouth dropped. "Wow, you should so be a psychic."

"Too bad she couldn't predict that." Chante looked over at Craig and Ashley holding hands.

"Let's just go." Manny replied.

"Wait."Emma exclaimed. "If you two were spying on Craig and Hazel did you spy on me a few days ago too."

"Why would we do that?" Darcy asked.

"Never mind, I think I'm just being paranoid after all that's been going on these past few weeks." Emma said before walking off with Darcy, Chante and Manny.

In the background there was someone watching her. "I'm just glad she didn't see me." A guy dressed in black said to himself before walking off.

**_Note:_Well this is the end of Living Inside Myself: Part 1.It took me 28 long chapters but it's done. If you guys can go all the way back to the first and second chapter I stated that this would be a two parter or a three, I decided on three. I left a little mystery for the last part but you will probably know who was watching Emma once the summary and first or second chapters of Living Inside Myself 2:Summer Vacation, comes out in a few days. It will have a little clues and lead up to the final and third one Living Inside Myself 3: The Wedding which I think is going to be the best one because it will reveal a secret no one expected. In both chapters there will be more Cranny, Crash, Jizel, a little Jiberty, some new hookups, and characters and a couple of reunions with couples you thought were over for good like, Spaige and Sperri?**


End file.
